The Prat Next Door
by Kalee60sAlterEgo
Summary: When Merlin buys his own piece of the world to live on, he wasn't expecting to move next door to the most gorgeous man to ever roam this earth - one who made Merlins pants tight at just a glimpse. He also didn't expect this man to be an absolute and utter Pillock either….one who just happened to get under his skin completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One:**

Merlin stood on the sidewalk gazing at the house before him, _his_ house. A slight flutter in his stomach attempted to turn into full blown panic thinking about the repayments, but he didn't allow it. Merlin received knock back after knock back from all of the major financial institutions as his self-employed work as an artist, no matter how well established, still meant no one wanted to take the risk. Then Elyan appeared like a knight in shining armour through the mist and took a gamble. Wizard Home Loans officially lent Merlin the money - something he would be forever grateful for, and paying for - literally.

So here he stood - in-front of a modest two bedroom home, his little piece of the world. The house was smallish – adjoined to the one next door, but it boasted a fully insulated retreat with power out the back which would be perfect for his artistic pursuits. It fit the lifestyle Merlin wanted to try living. He was sick and tired of living in cramped units' eighteen floors up where the only person's name he knew was the caretaker – who never seemed to fix the heater. He was also over people crashing at his place because it was convenient for heading out in the city at night. Merlin smiled at the thought that there would be no more drunk mates bringing night-time conquests back to his apartment, not in the least because he never seemed to be able to do this for himself – his couch had more action in 6 months than Merlin had in a lifetime. His bed was jealous.

The only downside was location, a fact one of his best mates Gwaine whinged about for months. True, he would spend more time on public transport travelling to and from his studio – but the idea of one day owning a dog and being able to grow his own vegetables had made the decision easy.

Glancing at the two houses either side of his - which still made him want to pinch himself - _his_ \- Merlin absently wondered who his new neighbours were. Clearly he was attached to one house and the other was a free standing cottage, which judging by the rose garden out the front belonged to an elderly person. No-one who worked full-time could cultivate a wondrous array of plants like that. He might introduce himself, once he was settled for some gardening pointers – because for all his ideas of grandeur and having zucchinis the size of baseball bats he actually had no idea how to even plant seeds, or dig a hole really. _Couldn't be too hard…surely, he dug himself into them often enough._

The main issue with the actual house itself was the fact the previous owners had dearly loved primary colours – undiluted – _a lot_. Although Merlin knew some work had to be done to get the house to the standard to which he could invite guests over, he knew it was doable. Obviously the electric red, blue and orange walls and accompanying carpets had to go, but at least ten coats of Stowe-White paint should cover the worst of it. Honestly it wasn't like he didn't have enough art-work to make off-white walls pop. The agent had also hinted to possible floorboards under the garish carpet – so Merlin came with tools in hand, but no real idea on how to proceed. But what he lacked in actual skill he made up for with inspiration and incentive – and a handy subscription to YouTube tutorials.

The other potential problem he faced was the adjoining wall. This could end up going either way (fine or not so fine) depending how loud his neighbour was. _Surely walls in the suburb were thicker than apartments in the city,_ though he was only sharing one wall now not two. He thought back to his last two neighbours – one loved singing opera loudly every Sunday and left gifts for Merlin on his front door (which he found creepy to begin with but ended up liking the old Russian man and his quince jam). The other neighbour was a girl who constantly broke up with her boyfriend then loudly made up - then just as loudly broke up again, and again and again…it was exhausting.

Shaking himself out of thoughts of his past dwellings he realised his house wasn't going to move his things for him. He looked both ways before grabbing his most prized possession from the back of the rented moving van. Not because he was embarrassed, he just didn't want to damage it – or have someone be scoping him out to steal it.

'Morning, Han.' Merlin nodded once sagely to the life sized model of Han Solo trapped in bronze. It may have been just geeky movie memorabilia to some, but it was always the first thing to enter a new living space – a ritual of sorts. Plus – Harrison Ford, did he even need an excuse to have it in his home? He thought not.

As he struggled up the drive, he heard the front door of his adjoining neighbours click. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to say hello, he leant the heavy cast up against his front wall and turned towards the sound of footsteps.

Merlin's heart leapt into his mouth as a vision of blonde masculine perfection strode towards him; clad in a deep blue navy suit clearly tailor made and probably more expensive than Merlins education. Not that Merlin was terribly educated about suits, but what he had picked up from Gwaine's part time job at a suit store while studying inadvertently tipped to this being a ridiculously indulgent outfit. Shaking off thoughts of suits, Merlin decided in an instant that his neighbour was a rent boy's wet dream – hell, anyone's really. He was built like a football player, muscular but not bulky; with a handsome face intensified by smouldering Calvin Klein-esque lips. Merlin gulped, images of that mouth performing unspeakable acts on him racing through his mind at hyper speed. _Back it up Merlin, you haven't even said hello yet._ Unfortunately his five second naughty fantasy was shattered the moment the blonde man's deep rumbling voice broke his concentration.

'You need to move your van – it's blocking my drive,' the man barked. 'Now.'

Merlin felt like a fish; mouth gaping a little. 'Oh – okay.' Except he was left talking to an empty spot – the Adonis with the personality of a wet sock had already opened his garage and was sliding into his car. 'Prat…'

* * *

Arthur started his BMW and revved it a few times – willing the stupid removalist to hurry up. He was late – and he hated being late. He started to back down the drive and beeped his horn at the dark haired man who was only just now getting in the drivers' seat. If his damn alarm had actually gone off at the correct time and he wasn't panicking slightly at being so late he might have felt bad for the way he spoke to the man. But it didn't, so in turn - he didn't.

He'd ended up in a club the night before, Lance had dragged him out saying his bad moods were rubbing everyone in the office the wrong way and if he could just "fuck the living shit out of some guy", he'd be much more manageable on a day to day basis. Arthur of course almost took Lance's head off for being so presumptuous, then realised the smirk Lance was giving him made his retort invalid. He needed to get laid – and quick.

Trouble was - Arthur usually went for men more like himself; accomplished, driven, a muscular physique always helped and also someone not looking for anything more than a quick fuck. He found nothing to his liking the night before. It wasn't that he was fussy – not at all, but he couldn't risk the distraction with the project he was working on for Uther, no matter how much Lance pushed him to let loose. He could only imagine the disdain on his fathers' face if he knew that Arthur wasn't giving the project his full concentration and was instead fantasising about fucking the mouth of a good-looking dark haired man he'd never see again. _Dark haired_ – _where did that come from_? Arthur was also not terribly bothered by things as mundane as hair colour.

Beeping the horn again, Arthur shook off the thoughts about not getting laid the night before. Glancing back up the drive while he waited, he saw the iconic relief of Han Solo leaning on the neighbour's wall. For the first time that morning Arthur grinned. Well, it seemed his new neighbours might not be terrible – better than the hippy couple who lived there previously. He'd had eye spasms from the blues, greens and reds on the walls and floor when they'd invited him in for jasmine tea – suffice to say, he only went inside once.

Finally the truck moved and Arthur barrelled out the driveway, narrowly missing the man jumping out of the van; scowl evident on his face. It wasn't Arthur's fault the man couldn't park properly – you'd think doing it for a living would make him an expert. _Obviously not._

Glancing in the review mirror as he put the car into gear – he saw the man struggling to untangle himself as his t-shirt got caught in the now shut driver's door. _Clumsy oaf._ He almost laughed at how preposterous the dark haired man was when Arthur halted all movement and thought. _Bloody hell_ , a slip of pale skin caught his gaze - hidden beneath the baggy shirt lay definite muscle definition. Arthur sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, the smooth and flawless skin of this ignoramus had him unwilling to drive off. He sat completely flummoxed for a moment, looking his fill in the rear view mirror – the increasing need to actually back up the car and have a closer look made his heart thump heavily against his ribs.

Arthur was being absolutely ridiculous; clearly this was his way to try and distract himself from going to work – _shit_ – he was making himself later. Shaking himself from thoughts of the removalist (who had finally managed to pull his shirt free) he slammed his foot on the accelerator and began to drive like a mad man towards the city – praying there were no pile ups. A piercing ring interrupted his mental plans and he winced as he saw Uther's name pop up on the car's hands free display – _may as well get this over and done with_.

All thoughts of taut stomach muscles and blue eyes fled as he clicked the answer button on his steering wheel.

'Father…' he didn't get much further before he was cut off by an abrupt 'where the hell are you?' Fuck, he really wished he could just hang up and keep driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Five:**

Merlin stood on the roof in the sweltering heat, the thick soles of his boots not buffering the burn of the tiles in the slightest. Wiping the back of his hand over his sweat slicked forehead, he thought about all he'd accomplished in a few short days. He'd only just managed to sugar soap the inside walls in preparation for painting since the carpets ended up taking a few days to remove then polish the floorboards beneath. Merlin was grateful the real estate agent hadn't lied about that. The results had exceeded all expectations and now he was getting impatient to paint off the primary colours, he was getting a headache every time he entered the bright green bathroom. Once he had the walls completed he could concentrate on making magic in his studio – in the form of sculpture.

He was bored to death with talk-back radio and top 40 hits blaring from his tiny radio, so in turn that led to Merlin being on the roof in stupid degree heat trying to sort out the antenna so he could at least watch the new Supernatural tonight. This would all take place in a rather sad looking, oversized bean bag - his couch was another three weeks away. He also needed to do more every night other than jerk off to images of his gorgeous bell-end of a neighbour who he scarcely saw for three seconds. It was sad really – he needed to get his internet connection sorted out and find new fodder to wank over.

He'd been fiddling with the damn contraption for around twenty minutes and was proud that he'd only sworn out loud twice, both in response to burning himself on the hot metal. It was as he bent over, trying to figure out exactly how to twist the antenna without snapping the whole thing in half, that he heard the distinctive sound of a sliding glass door. At first he was worried somebody "Gwaine, always bloody Gwaine" had paid him a surprise visit, he looked down at his back yard and saw nothing – then he realised it had come from next door.

Merlin hadn't seen the breathtakingly attractive prat since that dreadful day he'd so rudely demanded he move his rented van. Blowing his sweaty fringe from his eyes he looked down into his neighbour's yard – it was uncluttered with meticulously mowed lawns and no personality at all. Even the errant long tendrils of grass that usually adorned the edge of the yard were absent. His own yard, well that was on the to-do list. Merlin half hoped the pillock was just letting air into his house by opening a door and not venturing into the yard – he certainly didn't want to see him again. Well, certainly not looking as sweaty and red as he did any way, plus the fact he smelt like a locker room full of jock straps (unless the blonde had a kink) wasn't all that inviting. Not that Merlin cared about his neighbours kinks – _definitely not_.

Then, a mere moment later, Merlin almost fell _off_ the roof; the twat had definitely not stayed under his veranda, he'd ventured out into the yard towards the clothes-line – clad only in obscenely tight grey jockey shorts. Seriously, this is not what he needed to be gazing upon during his (definitely not) self-imposed abstinence.

It was immediately obvious his neighbour had no idea he was being watched - the confident stride confirmed that – but for some reason Merlin imagined he would be just as self-assured with an audience. That thought sparked a quiver through Merlin, and he felt his traitorous cock stirring. Merlin attempted to avert his eyes momentarily – _but hell_ , if the obtuse man was going to parade around half naked in plain sight, who was he to turn away.

Merlin realised being on their joint roof did not necessarily constitute "in plain sight" but nothing at this point could really justify his voyeuristic behaviour. Well, what was he supposed to do in this situation but admire the view? Maybe he could cough loudly and then they would laugh over the awkwardness that ensued. Merlin held in a snort – the way the blonde acted the other day suggested he might be lucky if the prat didn't get out a bb gun and take pot shots at him on the roof.

The man unquestionably worked out. If he looked taut and built in a well-fitting suit, it was nothing compared to him undressed; his muscled back all but rippled in the sunlight. Merlin knew he was romanticising what he saw, but damn – did the man have a body. Inadvertently Merlin found his eyes being drawn to the blonde man's tight arse and strong thighs; it was enough to make Merlin's breathing labour. _Christ,_ he was about to swoon – what was wrong with him? He was always attracted to the wankers – that's what.

The man pulled a pair of jeans from the line, immediately sliding them on, and Merlin couldn't drag his eyes away. He was under some kind of spell. It was a private moment, watching somebody dress, usually only happening with the people you were closest to. It had been too long since Merlin had felt that kind of comfort around somebody, hence – this sudden inability to look away.

Then it happened – the object of his now completely inappropriate peep show turned around as he buttoned up his jeans, Merlin watched nervously as they slid down a little and hung low on his hips, then gulping, Merlin's gaze lifted and their eyes locked.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

Arthur's fingers fumbled a little to fasten his jeans as wide, electric blue eyes bored into his. The scruffy haired removalist was standing on his adjoined roof staring directly at him. His first thought - how did he not notice how incredibly gorgeous the dark haired man was. The second – what the fuck was he doing on his roof when he finished delivering furniture almost a week ago?

'Seen enough?' The query was low and angrier than he intended. Arthur wondered why he was being so rude again. Especially in the face of somebody who was currently stealing his breath – in a completely non-girly way. As they stared at each other, Arthur started to feel his face heat; this man was absolutely breathtaking. Those cheek bones alone couldn't exist in this reality - he wanted to lightly tease and kiss along… _no_ , _no he most certainly did not_.

The man spluttered for a moment, clearly embarrassed at being caught and clumsy in his humiliation. Suddenly Arthur watched him lose his footing, falling against the tiles and gripping the antenna whilst fumbling around, making Arthurs heart clench as he swore under his breath. Vaulting over the fence he clamoured up the ladder and gripped the lean man's arm; and helped him shuck to the edge of the guttering on his backside. Arthur was staunchly ignoring the taut, well defined stomach muscles that were in full view as the man's t-shirt rode up to almost his armpits – it was bloody hard, they were even more spectacular up close. Ignoring his mind honing in on the word "hard" Arthur realised the dark haired man was heavier and more solid than he appeared, clearly he worked out – had to by all accounts. Why this mattered he didn't know. He momentarily imagined what those lean, taut muscles would feel like under his mouth. _Urrrgh, pull it together Arthur!_ He needed to force Lance out again for a second try at picking up a fuck– _clearly_. His thought process was exasperating, well that was his excuse anyway for immediately snapping at the man he had just helped.

'Bloody hell, be careful you dolt – what the hell are you doing on the roof anyway?' Arthur demanded brusquely watching the clumsy, stunning man while he cautiously descended the ladder.

The dark haired man mumbled; his face red as he looked down the ladder at Arthur. 'I'm just trying to fix my crappy antenna, sorry and thank you, for…you know… – I'm Merlin by the way.'

Arthur stumbled on the last rung of the ladder as reality hit him. _This_ man was his neighbour? Not a freaking removalist? Suddenly a wave of shame flowed over Arthur – he'd spoken to him like an arse. So he did the only thing he could think of…

'Well make sure that's all you watch – and stop looking into my yard.' Arthur ignored the proffered hand, athletically sprung back over the fence and slammed the sliding door behind him; ignoring the man – _sorry_ \- _Mer_ lin's stammered apology.

Arthur grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on one of his breakfast bar stools, breathing heavily after the exchange. _Shit_ – the blue eyed man who he had a feeling would be starring in quite a few jerk-off sessions was moved in - he had to actually be civil to this guy, a guy whose bedroom was mere feet from Arthur's own. A wry laugh escaped Arthur as he pondered what a bang-up job he had done so far at being "civil". Crazy middle aged couples were easy to be neighbourly with - you ignored them - but dark haired hipsters with chiselled cheekbones he wanted to suck on and long legs he could fantasise having wrapped around him was a different matter. This was not good – _not good at all_.

Arthur knew he'd been a total cock towards Merlin; he was under an extreme amount of pressure from his father and this damn project he was heading up on. It felt like Uther didn't trust him not to fuck it up and it was making him edgy as hell. He wanted to make his dad proud but he also wanted to give him an epic "fuck you". So when Arthur was confronted with searingly earnest big, baby blue eyes, for some reason he got defensive – and in this state of mind nothing good could come of it. _Gods_ – but the way Merlin's eyes were devouring him when he spun around doing up his jeans was nothing short of mind-blowing. Imagine what his touch could do…

Arthur pushed thoughts of Merlin's hands, mouth and tongue aside for a moment, while he tried to think of ways to undo his complete arsehole first impression – damn it – two impressions. He'd be lucky if Merlin even acknowledged him if he was lit on fire outside his front door. Why did he care? Because maybe this Merlin was a decent bloke, and it would irk Uther to no end making friends in this "suburb" he deemed so beneath his only son.

'Who are you kidding, Pendragon,' Arthur murmured to himself. There was one reason and one reason only – Arthur might just want to undress and fuck Merlin into his rather large king sized bed and not leave for a week. It had nothing to do with his lack of sex recently – it wasn't like he hadn't gone without it for months before – especially when things were stressful. But there was something about Merlin, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that was making his heart beat drum quicker. Though - did he really want to go down that road with his neighbour? God's, maybe Merlin was straight and this was all just conjecture; then tight stomach muscles wavered before his vision again and he groaned rubbing his face wearily. He needed to start by making friends and then see where that led, if anywhere. Arthur wondered where he could begin to make amends? How did he undo the bad impressions he'd made already?

Later that evening as Arthur pulled the rest of his clothes from the line in the dark – he couldn't help but peek over Merlin's fence. Arthur saw the flickering lights of a television and heard the strains of familiar deep voices – seemed his neighbour was also a fan of the Winchester Boys and Castiel. He grinned without realising it. Maybe actually introducing himself could be a good start.

'Tomorrow though,' Arthur mused as he walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Eleven:**

Merlin was fishing in his bag for the keys to unlock the front door when his blonde neighbour shut his own with a small snick. Merlin had been at his studio all night working on a commission piece, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep all day. He was profoundly aware he looked worn out; knowing dark bags circled his eyes like mocking half-moons - his clothes rumpled and stiff from sweat and excess wear. He was surprised he still had the energy to care – it's not like the blonde had won any points so far for Merlin to even _want_ to impress him. Once again it was just Merlin's innate nature to care about these things. He needed to toughen up; he was way too tired to try today.

He still raised a hand in greeting though; blushing until the heat was almost unbearable. It was impossible to picture the prat in anything but low slung jeans with a sweat glistened chest, glowing in the sunlight beckoning Merlin with its tautness. Merlin groaned quietly at the image; an image on constant re-run in his spank bank - _shit_. Eye contact should have been hard to do for this reason alone, but he did - as it was only polite. His mother _would_ be proud.

'Little early to be getting in - isn't it, _Mer_ lin?'

Merlin's eyes narrowed at the way the blonde drawled his name. 'Erm, excuse me?' he managed unintelligently, not understanding the question, or why his neighbour chose this particular morning to communicate. Merlin was in a mood.

'Walk of shame on a Tuesday, I'm impressed.' The blonde drew closer laying a small awkward punch on Merlin's shoulder while grinning. Merlin in turn could only watch in utter confusion as to what the prat was on about, whilst his heart ramped up at the toothy grin he was on the receiving end of. Was he actually asking if Merlin hooked up with somebody last night, _what the_? This was officially the weirdest interaction he'd ever had at five in the morning. He needed coffee to process, articulate and comprehend where this was going.

The blonde continued talking with no clue how scrambled Merlin's mind was. 'I mean; kudos to you – dressed in your torn renovation rags and all – those damn cheekbones must impress _everyone_ you meet, not just me.'

The blonde's eyes widened slightly as Merlin cocked his head to the side confused. Before he could respond, his neighbour turned on his heel and entered the garage whilst throwing a spluttered "goodbye" over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Merlin stood on his front stoop; mouth slightly ajar at what had just occurred. Was he just simultaneously complimented and criticised in one sentence?

'What the actual fuck?' Merlin finally responded, but was too late as the man was already out of the driveway and speeding down the street. As he finally found his key, Merlin belatedly realised in his tired stupor he had no idea what his neighbours name even was.

* * *

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in sections. He was completely appalled and embarrassed at how he handled himself with Merlin. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his own blue eyes staring back, mocking him.

'You fucking mentioned his cheekbones – what the fuck were you thinking – _idiot!_ ' Saying it out loud only made it even more mortifying. His cheeks glowed with heat - _perfect._ He was Arthur Pendragon, sixteen year old girl who blushed at everything.

Ok, so his plan when he saw Merlin this morning was not to alienate him further - but to make nice. Why was this concept foreign to him? He groaned as his mind kept repeating the phrase "cheekbones impress me" in a high pitched girly voice, then the absolutely adorable way Merlin cocked his head after Arthur had blurted what he was thinking.

'You are an almost thirty year old executive and heir to the Pendragon Corporation – you speak in front of hundreds of like-minded business men at conferences all the time – you do _not_ lose your nerve speaking to a gangly neighbour with too blue eyes and a stomach made for a tongue lavishing it with attention.' Arthur shifted in his seat while those thoughts made "little Arthur" pay attention. 'Fuck this shit. _Urrgh_.'

Arthur drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as he waited at the traffic lights – he pointedly tried to push deep down the idea that Merlin was slinking back to his house after a steamy one night hook up. An uninvited voice piped up that it should have been him who had his neighbour looking so dishevelled this morning. Merlin's hair tangled and messy with drowsy eyes might have been the most fucking delightful thing Arthur had seen – ever. But it _could_ have been from a long and thorough fucking, Arthur couldn't be sure – for some reason that was bothering him – a lot. Arthur couldn't help but think if he was giving Merlin that treatment, the brunette would have a constant smirk playing at the corner of his mouth and he wouldn't be walking in a straight line or be able to sit for at least three days.

 _What if Merlin was straight?_ Arthur denied the thought any footing – he couldn't be so strung out sexually over a guy he couldn't talk into sleeping with him, right? It was impossible. He ignored the edgy feeling in his stomach and continued his way to office, or Uther's Lair as he so aptly dubbed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Fourteen**

The soulful strains of Matt Bellamy's voice poured straight into Merlin's headphone clad ears as he swung his hips in time to the music; hands now black with charcoal. Though the inside of his house required work, Merlins soul desired it more. Therefore, working in his backyard studio was the perfect way to let out the weeks pent up…horniness. Yes, he finally admitted it to himself, he was fucking beyond horny. The blonde next door had done nothing to help with this fact – actually, to be brutally honest - he was the bloody reason that Merlin found himself hard eighteen hours a day and the six hours he slept, he was damn sure he was hard then too.

 _I thought I was a fool for no one_

 _Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_

Merlin chuckled wryly at the lyrics whilst his face blazed red, the heat making him wish that his hands were clean so he could splash cold water over himself to alleviate the burn. He opted for wiping his cheek against his shoulder awkwardly. Why on this green earth did he always have to do things awkwardly?

Hour after hour passed. Merlin lost in the sensation of charcoal dragging across paper; creating scenes and capturing moments. It was only as the late morning sun heated his space that Merlin stopped, putting the charcoal down; as much as this helped his soul – he really needed to start painting his rooms inside. Gwaine was coming around to help, and he'd best put the beer in the fridge or suffer the consequences.

Whilst cleaning everything up, including his hands - Merlin glanced at the last sketch he created and did a double take. Familiar stomach muscles in low slung jeans etched hastily onto the page from memory alone teased him. _Bloody hell_ – he needed to get his head read. But on the flip side there was nothing wrong with his recollection.

As he strode across the backyard to the house, Merlin heard a snipping noise. It was an odd sound, out of place and he couldn't figure out what the hell it was – but it was coming from the Prat's yard. Glad he wasn't a cat and curiosity couldn't do anything to him, he stole a look.

It was the exact moment Merlin looked over the fence that the blonde's gaze caught his; a smirk proceeded to slowly form on his neighbours' rottenly handsome face. Could the situation get any more crushing? _Probably_ , it was only mid-day after all.

'Lucky I'm wearing a shirt today,' the blondes teasing remark making Merlin feel like a pervert.

Merlin mumbled an apology then wondered why. This oaf had practically been nothing but rude to him. Why was he persisting with trying to befriend him? Was it just neighbourly niceties, he'd lived plenty of places and never even _seen_ his neighbours – so why did he want to try here?

'Actually, you caught me….'

Surprised, Merlin couldn't help but respond quickly - 'doing what?' It was a naïve question but his interest was piqued, the blonde didn't sound condescending for starters and Merlin decided he liked the sound of his voice when not mocking him. Plus the pink flush on the other man's face was genuine, making Merlins traitorous insides flutter. _Have some self-control_ \- _seriously_ …

'Umm – I was cutting the rosemary back. Seriously, if you cook and want some…hell, if you know someone who would use it - please take it. This stuff has a superiority complex and is trying to take over the other herbs.'

Merlin snorted softly, it was like the pot calling the kettle black really. The blonde was completely the type of person to have a superiority complex, just like his rosemary. He was astounded that this pillock of a man who had been nothing but a smarmy prick did something as mundane as gardening. Obviously from his vantage point on the roof the other day Merlin couldn't see the herbs against the fence – he was somewhat distracted to be fair.

'I accidently kicked it over onto the other herbs when I jumped the fence last week.' Arthur mentioned casually as he continued to snip then suddenly passed over a wad of fresh smelling herbs making Merlin want roasted sea salt and rosemary potatoes all of a sudden.

And that was the kicker – the reason Merlin couldn't freaking sleep at night – this bloody blonde God vaulted over the fence like the returning king to save his bloody servant from the clutches of…a dodgy antenna - shirtless. Who does that? Then gives them herbs? Merlin was living in a land of confusion when it came to the man standing on the other side of the fence.

'Hey - can you smell something…what is it – smells like charcoal and kerosene?'

* * *

'Oh, sorry that's me….I do…well – I'm an artist.' Merlin stumbled over the words while Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

'So, what you're saying is you're unemployed?' Arthur almost winced; what was supposed to be gentle teasing came out sharp and mocking. The way Merlin's brow furrowed in exasperation did not look hot – _not at all._

'No, nothing like I'm "unemployed" – seriously I don't understand….' He gestured wildly with his hands at Arthur like a mime desperately trying to get attention, and ended up sighing resignedly, '….you.'

Arthur felt his grin widen, he was making Merlin react, maybe it wasn't in the way he had foreseen though, but it was something. He'd actually imagined by now Merlin should have shucked his t-shirt and jeans, jumped the fence then had his naughty and extremely loud and sweaty way with Arthur. At the thought of Merlin panting "fuck me" deeply into his ear while their sweaty bodies slithered over the other made Arthur surreptitiously adjust his cock which was starting to feel fuller and heavier in his pants. The day was early; it could still come to pass. _You clearly live in Hobbiton, douchebag_.

'You Pillock, I do commissions – _paid_ commissions.'

'Like what?' Arthur inquired, a smile forming.

'Like, you know - stuff…'

'Oh stuff, are you artists all so articulate?' He was downright enjoying Merlins exasperation.

'Sod off – Yeah, stuff like – I don't know, sculptures, paintings.'

'Nudes?'

'Pervert,' Merlin deadpanned. Arthur's bark of laughter surprised himself while Merlin's returning grin surprised him even further.

Merlin went quiet as his grin was slowly replaced by a small frown. Arthur caught his breath – this weird skinny man was astoundingly bewitching; and Arthur was pretty sure he didn't even know it. 'You know something - I don't even know your name.'

Merlin broke into laughter as he said this, while Arthur stared at his mouth for far too long. Recovering quickly from his brain living in his dick, he realised what Merlin had said was true. Leaning over the fence he held out his hand. Merlin's eyes opened in surprise at the gesture; yet took the hand in his own. Ignoring the tingles racing up his arm from the heat of Merlin's skin – he smiled brightly. 'My name's Arthur.'

'Err, Merlin…but….yeah – you knew that…' The whispered _idiot_ under Merlins breath made Arthur's chest tighten up, when did he become such a sap for awkward messy haired men?

'So then, _Mer_ lin…' The way the brunette held himself still, blinking slowly when Arthur drawled his name like that felt like it would never get old, he was evidently too polite to say anything, 'would you perhaps like to…'

A loud noise from the depths of Merlin's house interrupted Arthur's almost invitation.

'Where art thou, gorgeous Donkey Dick? I'm here and ready to get dirty.'

Merlin choked; face more beetroot red than beetroot itself, Arthur felt a scowl form. Who the hell was calling Merlin "Donkey Dick"? _And fuck –_ what a mental image. Merlin glanced over his shoulder towards the house, humming nervously as the voice floated out again.

'Love, where is our beer? I'm not seeing anything but fucking Kale in here!'

Arthurs scowl deepened as Merlin stammered, 'yeah – I should just….yeah, go sort this out.'

'Sure thing,' Arthur didn't bother saying goodbye, just strode inside and fell on his couch dramatically, refusing to look back over the fence as he slumped off. Arthur also refused to listen to the laughter coming from next door over the next few hours.

In all of his repressed deliberations and ignored warnings he'd pushed aside, he never actually thought Merlin was in a relationship – at what point did that not even become a consideration? And with a guy no less.

'At least he likes cock,' he announced humorously, 'fat lot of good that does me now though.'

Arthur heard a car take off hours later, _ok_ , he was peering through his bedroom window and saw a figure skip to the curb, jumping into a Corolla hatchback – _peasant_. Annoyed for no reason at all Arthur made his way to the bathroom sulking, this didn't alleviate at all when he heard the neighbouring shower start – why would Merlin need a shower the moment another man left? This was the trouble with adjoined walls – certain sounds couldn't be masked.

An idea formed abruptly - if Merlin didn't want him, Arthur wanted the brunette to know exactly what he was missing out on.

Arthur disrobed hastily, turning the water straight to scalding, needing his blood moving quickly – he didn't want to miss this window of opportunity.

The thought of Merlin hearing him jerk off got Arthurs' dick heavy and hardening in an instant. The comforting and familiar weight in his hand was a welcome distraction from his surly mood. Arthur hissed through his teeth as his palm ran along the length of his cock giving a small twist at the end to make it even firmer.

Blue eyes swirled before Arthur's shut eyelids. As his hand began to chafe slightly he let out a lengthy moan – loud enough that he heard Merlin drop something in the shower beside him. _Good_ – he was aware.

Grabbing his body wash - Arthur slicked up his hands quickly so as not to lose momentum and sensation, and as Arthurs' slippery hand slid up his shaft he hissed louder and let out a garbled, 'oh, Gods yes.'

The shower next door turned off sharply and Arthur decided he needed to move this up a notch. He spread his legs slightly and using his slicked fingers Arthur teased around his tight pucker, pushing in slowly then pulling out just as quickly. The moans he let out were no longer just for Merlin. It had been too long since he took himself in hand and made himself feel this good. His hand clamped tighter around his cock giving delicious friction whilst he began prepping for a second finger. Work had been stressful, almost too stressful and he should have taken care of things long ago. But here he was now – two knuckles deep in his arsehole and jerking his prick almost violently waiting for the feeling deep in his gut to start washing over his whole body.

It was electric, his moans louder than he typically would let out – especially since he was usually painfully aware his neighbours' could hear him. But he was getting off on the fact Merlin was listening – well he hoped so. He couldn't tell, but he was so close to coming - he didn't actually care. Arthur managed to get three fingers in then had a mental flash of Merlin flush against his back in the shower, teeth nipping at his shoulder, whispering encouraging words of "being such a good boy, taking all of those fingers for me".

As Arthur imagined Merlin biting his neck, he came with an almighty bellow, 'Merl….umph.' His dick spasmed load after load, arse clenching on his fingers making him moan low and deep. He'd almost called out the brunettes' name, masking it at the last moment.

While Arthur cleaned himself off he heard what he thought was a garbled moan then a door slamming soon after. Arthurs grin became wide and shit-eating.

'Take that, Mr I decide to like boys but not my neighbour.'

Arthur slept like a baby that night, the first time in months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Twenty Five**

Merlin was living in a nightmare – a torrid nightmare consisting of one blonde and eleven nights of hearing porn star noises in the adjoining shower. Two nights earlier the insensitive prick even had the audacity to bang on the wall whilst coming. Merlin came quicker than ever that night, embarrassingly so.

In all fairness, Merlin didn't _have_ to spend extra time in his bathroom the moment he heard Arthur's taps turn on, but could he stop listening once it started? There were clearly stronger men than Merlin out there.

This nightly ritual they had gotten themselves into meant Merlin constantly walked around with a hard on, it was mentally distracting so he tried spending more time locked away in his studio in the evenings. Though this was after spending all day in his other studio in the city – Merlin knew work was good for his bank balance but surely he would run out of inspiration soon enough if he kept this up. Or if Arthur kept this up – he ignored the double meaning.

But clearly Arthur…and of course he had a regal name fit for a king who was arrogant - seemed to know when Merlin came in from working in the studio, because even if it was eleven at night that damn shower would start.

Merlin must be a masochist because he now craved it – he enjoyed the idea the prat was somehow tuning his jerk off sessions so that Merlin could be a part of them, no matter how unorthodox the situation was. But, what if Arthur didn't actually know Merlin was listening in? Maybe Merlin was a deviant who imagined Arthur was performing for his benefit. _Yes – that made sense,_ more sense than Arthur doing it on purpose _._

Arthur also had to be straight – had to be. Which meant Merlin was left holding his proverbial cock alone – in a literal sense. His dick hadn't been handled so much in years – he felt like a fifteen year old boy jerking off under his covers hoping his mother wouldn't walk in on him, or check his sheets before washing them.

Sitting on the floor of his shower, Merlin stroked himself until he came with a muffled shout, hearing a loud bang and a groaned _"fuck"_ beside him through the wall. Merlin laid his head back against the wet tiles, water cascading over his face; the remnants of his pleasure swirling down the drain. He needed to stop this – he was officially obsessed with Arthur and it was not healthy. But how _could_ he stop this?

* * *

Arthur gasped loudly, feeling deliciously wrecked after another orgasm tore through his body. He had a fetish, a pure unadulterated fetish; he apparently lived to jerk off for his neighbour. He heard the responding muffled moans, loving how unfiltered and innocent they were. It was addicting, this game. It was supposed to be a once off – clearly no one told Arthurs dick that, as he was wanking more than he'd ever had before. If he caught a flash of blue during the day his dick responded immediately, subconsciously linking big wide eyes and his pleasure together.

They had run into each other a few times over the last two weeks having small innate conversations about the weather and how loud the road works around the corner were. Merlin could not hold his gaze long before a deep blush stole over his features and Arthur got half hard every time Merlin's eyes flicked to his lips as they spoke. He wondered if Merlin knew exactly what he was doing to Arthur. He bloody well hoped so, he hadn't expended this much energy in a long time and although Merlin hadn't come knocking on his door in an untied bathrobe naked just yet; he was imagining it couldn't be long – surely.

One thing which had made Arthur's week even more delightful - he hadn't seen the peasant's car again. Maybe Merlin had a friend with benefits kind of deal going on – maybe, just maybe he could start a neighbours with benefits scenario. The words "Donkey Dick" came unbidden into Arthurs mind and he felt his stomach clench in want, he had to do something and maybe seeing if Merlin was up for a little friendly neighbourly fun was it.

Pondering how he could broach the subject, Arthur towelled himself off, dick still twitching softly from his "hydro therapy". Was Merlin the type who would appreciate a forward approach or was he more of a note slid under the door kind of man? Arthur wondered if a paper aeroplane over the back fence with a naked selfie and condom would suffice as a clear invitation to ride him into the early hours. He also wondered if he should put a little more thought into his plan. _Nah_ – Merlin knew Arthur wanted him – he didn't need to spell it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Thirty-Two:**

Merlin knew by now sweat, grime and paint had infused with his skin cells. His expectation of painting only taking a week was woefully underestimated – especially when dealing with the reality of painting over a block of primary colour. Though he loved the idea of doing all the work himself – in a small recess of his mind he wished he'd actually enlisted aid from a friend, anyone but Gwaine really. Said friend had come over twice to help and instead emptied his fridge of beer whilst telling Merlin in a too loud voice he should be fucking the arse off his neighbour already. Whether Merlin agreed with Gwaine's unpolished statement or not wasn't relevant – not at all.

If Merlin hadn't been such a perving dunce who'd been letting his dick do the majority of thinking when in Arthurs' presence, he could have begun a proper no-bullshit friendship with his neighbour. Instead his cock was doing _all_ the thinking. Meaning he ended up thoroughly unsated by his hand night after night, leaning against the bathroom wall wishing like hell one day Arthur would declare himself as being gay and share the damn shower with him. But something had been happening over the last week making Merlin realise his fantasy of shower sharing wasn't ever to be.

An Audi, which cost more than a year of Merlins house repayments, started pulling up every other day - a tall willowy brunette all but poured out of the sleek car. The gracefulness she exuded while sauntering up the driveway made Merlin feel clumsy, clumsier than usual - which was quite a feat. Merlin was an artist and therefore could appreciate true beauty – he half wanted to ask her to pose for him. But that would be creepy though, _wouldn't it?_ She had to be fucking Arthur, unless she was an interior designer. Merlin heard occasional thumps when she was over and leaving red faced and smiling indicated she was not eyeballing the corner of his lounge for placement of an oversized vase.

It was probably for the best though. The last thing Merlin needed was to fall head over lust – well, more than he was now, with a straight man. Been there, done that – got the postcard, torn it up and incinerated the fuck out of it.

'He's fucking straight, Merlin; you _know_ it.' Now somebody had to tell his cock, because it sure as shit was not listening to him.

He'd seen Arthur countless times over the last few weeks, sharing small talk with no substance - bathroom antics were never mentioned nor hinted about. So in Merlins mind that meant Arthur didn't realise his perverted neighbour was listening in – no matter how much he thought Arthur was doing it on purpose. It seemed it was all in Merlins "Arthur" addled mind.

As the roller smeared paint onto the lounge room wall; _the fifth or was it the sixth coat_ \- _red was atrocious to cover_ , he started to mentally plan a housewarming. He'd been reclusive almost a month now and needed his misfit bunch of mates surrounding him to get out of this funk. Putting the roller down he took a break to go check out his backyard, seeing what he could set up for guests. Merlin wondered absently if a fire pit would work as the evenings were getting chillier; without thinking he slid the door shut.

Finding the perfect place for a fire pit was easy – getting back inside his house was not.

'Bugger it…' Merlin swore. He'd completely forgotten the door was dicky - the latch could fall, locking it from the inside. He tried wrenching; this did nothing more than hurt his fingers and his pride. It was locked tight – as was every other door and window in the house he soon discovered. He was painting for pity's sake - did he not crack one window to dispel paint fumes? Evidently not. 'Well fuck….'

He was about to yell at the offending door hoping by channelling Gandalf the Grey it would spring open, when he heard the distinctive purr of a BMW. Reluctantly knowing he would end up stammering like a complete fool he really had no choice but to ask Arthur for help. The errant thought that he could help Arthur in the shower wouldn't stop looping in his mind, he sometimes blurted out errant thoughts – he really hoped today he wouldn't. Gingerly walking towards the garage, Merlin hoped Arthur was alone - it would be ten shades of awkward if he had "company".

He was greeted with Arthurs flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair, his appearance making it seem he'd just stepped off an extremely raunchy modelling shoot seconds before. Merlin stood agape momentarily as an oblivious Arthur ran his hands through his blonde locks irritably – well that explained his chaotic hair at least. Would _he_ pose for Merlin? The thought had his dick paying attention and he knew saying "down boy" wouldn't make an iota of difference – his cock had decided that Arthur was fair game. _If only…_

Merlin unexpectedly burned to know what he _actually_ did for a living. Erectile dysfunction centre manager, prostate doctor or maybe a masseuse with a pseudonym of Percy...Merlin thought any of those were highly unlikely. He was secretly hoping porn star - he'd take gay _or_ straight.

'Hey, Arthur,' Merlin couldn't believe how high pitched his voice was – _stupid porn thoughts_.

'Fuck me, Merlin – where the hell did you come from?' The blonde was obviously exhausted as he raised an eyebrow, a half smile played around his tired mouth; Merlins own mouth went dry staring at it, 'you stalking me now?'

Squashing the phrase "Merlin, fuck me" Arthur unwittingly spoke, he went for a wry smile instead. 'Not stalking,' _kind of want to though – who is the woman?_ 'Actually, I need to ask a favour if you're not too busy.'

As he waited for the blondes' response – Merlin was surprised to note Arthur's tired yet heated gaze roaming over his body before resting back at his face, smirk firmly in place. If Merlin was chocolate, he was pretty sure he would have melted then been lost in the cracks on the pavement. He lost the ability to pump blood to parts of his body…except one.

'I'm always busy, _Mer_ lin, but ask away.'

Merlin tried his best not to react or get irritated with the lofty tone, especially as his body was still trying to process the look he'd been on the receiving end of, was he imagining the heat? He had to be – _let's be honest._

'You know what, don't worry about it. I got you at a bad time.' Merlin couldn't think straight. He would just break into his own house – surely a window wouldn't cost too much to replace. He turned to leave whilst scanning his yard for a large rock, but found he couldn't move as something gripped his shoulder. Glancing down, a sturdy tanned hand held him in place; the same hand which made its possessor moan in the shower night after night. It was not the time to think about that _, though that's all you think about really – isn't it?_ Merlin could have shaken Arthurs hand off, but he really didn't want to – _see, a complete masochist._

'Look – sorry. I had a shit day at the office, actually beyond shit - all I want to do is have a drink, relax and forget my father exists. What do you need Merlin?'

The fact Arthur spoke his name properly was the only reason Merlin turned around; that and the fact his voice was absolutely breathtaking when contrite.

'Can I borrow your phone for two seconds – see, I kind of locked myself out. And by kind of – I mean I did…' He ignored the snort of amusement this statement garnered. 'My mate Gwaine has a spare key, but of course my phone's inside too…'

'Sure. Come on in – I need to put it on charge, my phones flat and I don't have a land-line.'

'Who does?' Merlin responded as he trailed after the blonde trying to look anywhere but at his arse – which proved all but impossible. Why did his straight neighbour have to be so god damn good to look at?

* * *

Arthur plugged the phone into charge and sighed tiredly. Running a hand over his face he pressed the power button watching as it blinked to life, two smiling faces beamed out at him. His screen saver was his stepsister Morgana and he, eyes twinkling with mischief from three champagnes too many at Uthers last Christmas party. He loved how unaffected they were with their fathers parenting. It could have quite simply gone a different way – he'd be lost without her unending strength and resilience. Arthur belatedly realised Merlin was here with him - standing awkwardly in his kitchen observing Arthur staring blankly at his phone.

Today had been rough – he wasn't lying. His presentation could not have been any more of a failure; Uther was front and centre to berate him of course. Thankfully not in front of the stakeholders, but it stung all the same. Funny how somebody could make you feel as if you had no value in the space of seconds – it only took a look.

'Uh – yeah, sorry…here you go,' Arthur wearily passed the phone over, heading straight for his whiskey cabinet then thought better of it and opened the fridge. Sighing, Arthur realised he had no food either, but he had beer – so today was finally looking up. He glanced at Merlin who was scrutinizing the screen of his phone with a frown on his face - did he not take it off the lock screen? He must have as Merlin dialled a second later, suddenly Arthur realised this was the first time the brunette had been inside his house. It made him smile. Apart from Morgana visiting for kickboxing he'd never had a friend visit before. Merlin was a friend – wasn't he? Wanting to fuck him senseless so neither could walk for a month aside - a friend is what he needed too.

He watched with interest as Merlin spun away from him, tucking his head down to keep his voice low. Who was he calling – a friend, or partner? He'd mentioned a mate outside; some name Arthur couldn't pronounce or remember, but now Arthur wasn't too sure – maybe it was the guy who came round calling Merlin that deliciously gaudy name. Arthur was stunned by the jealous possessiveness which broke over him in a wave, making his tastebuds sour. _Get a grip mate - where in hell did that come from – Merlin is not yours._

Arthur had been meaning to foster a proper friendship with Merlin – he hadn't had the time to be perfectly honest, plus he was unsure how to proceed. They spoke on friendly enough terms, but apart from wanking in his bathroom it had progressed no further. Arthur took that to mean Merlin was not interested in a lustful roll in the hay. If he was, surely in all their varied conversations he would have mentioned the moaning and groaning which came through the walls every night? Isn't that how it worked? Arthur was too tired tonight to even contemplate that's _not_ how it worked.

'Yeah, Gwaine - can you come over – I've locked myself out….yeah I know….' Merlin went quiet for a moment. 'Seriously, you're telling me that right now? Your timing is so off it's not funny.'

Arthur felt his fingers clench into a fist, then let them go loose the moment he realised what he was doing – what was this "Guido" person talking to Merlin about?

'At my neighbours…' Merlin dropped his voice even more, 'yeah – that one. Look are you coming or not?'

Arthur tried not to take offense to Merlins obvious referral to him; it was hard. He started to clean his small lounge area – appearing not to listen; he made sure he could hear every word.

'What! Come on - don't leave me hanging…shit, Gwaine. You're such a drama queen, fine - I'll see you when you deign it appropriate to give me _my_ damn key.' Merlin shut the phone down as Arthur watched his neck then ears turn a shade of deep pink. He'd obviously forgotten where he was for a moment. Arthur was enjoying this immensely.

'Um – sorry about that…my – uh, friend will come over later – thanks for the use of your phone.' Merlin spun on his heel, striding off down the hall. Arthur felt words well up inside of him, hopeless to try and hold them back.

'Hey, Merlin – did you want to wait here? I'm not moody enough to make you stand outside – I have beer?' His invitation had absolutely nothing to do with the splotch of white paint in Merlin's fringe which he had no idea about. Arthur did not find this endearing in the slightest. He watched as Merlin hesitated – then he turned.

'You've had a shit enough day without having me here, I'm sure you just want peace and quiet. He'll only be a couple of hours – I can…'

'Seriously,' Arthur interrupted before Merlin could continue. 'I don't mind, actually the company would be nice. I was going to order take-out since I apparently forget to shop, then watch Supernatural, if you're interested?'

Arthur also did not think Merlins reaction was adorable at all. Blue eyes widened in surprise as a bright smile took hold of his face. It was priceless, especially when he tried schooling his features back to nonchalant. 'Sure, but only if you really don't mind. I know how shitty days can get – you just want space.'

Arthur let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding; and offered Merlin a beer. 'Not at all – company might stop me reliving today in my mind a thousand times…..my brain is fried – I just need a night in front of the telly.'

Merlin took a swig of lager; Arthur watched fascinated as his adams apple bobbed while swallowing, thoughts beginning to move below his belt. Maybe this idea was not the greatest in his state of mind. Merlin was in his house, which had a room that Arthur moaned his name into every night. Who was he kidding – Arthur had done it on the couch too - the spot Merlin just happened to be reclining in. Arthur couldn't hold his keening groan silent.

'You ok?' concern apparent in Merlins voice.

'Peachy…. Err…yeah sorry.' Arthur poured over the take-out menu ignoring the idea of Merlin bent over the couch as Arthur thrust from behind. _Oh gods,_ Merlin _behind_ Arthur on the couch. Arthur sat up quickly, hiding the tenting in his suit pants. Merlin plainly saw none of his discomfort and started to talk.

'So what _do_ you do? For a job I mean…'

 _Apart from imagining you fucking me – not a lot, '_ Corporate junky – have you heard of Pendragon Enterprises?'

Merlin nodded, cocking his head to the side listening. The word _magnificent_ came unbidden to Arthurs mind, halting his train of speech. _Shit - keep talking – he'll think you're addled._

'Well Uther Pendragon is my father, so I run part of the company – technically I look after advertising and mergers at the moment – with view to more in the future. Well - if you can call what he lets me do as run it, I'm surprised I'm not in charge of the finger-painting department.' Bitterness he usually tampered down crept into his words.

'Wow….OK, But I don't understand why you…'

Arthur raised an eyebrow as Merlin faltered, 'yes?'

'Why you live here?'

'What's wrong with here – you live here?' Arthur smirked at Merlin floundering – clearly embarrassed.

'Well, not being rude – but couldn't you afford a penthouse in the city? Not choose to live in a two bedroom maisonette in the suburbs. Oh shit - sorry that _was_ rude…Will is always telling me to shut up and think first.'

Arthur didn't want to think about who Will was either – did he have to beat guys off with a stick when it came to Merlin?

'That's OK - I like it out here away from everyone.'

'Oh,' Merlin breathed, seemingly getting his thoughts together, 'me too. I'm impressed though.'

Arthur chuckled, a relaxed feeling taking him over – he genuinely enjoyed Merlins company, this was a novel experience. 'Impressed at what?'

Merlins blue eyes crinkled as he grinned back, Arthurs chest tightened, 'Pendragon Enterprises has a finger painting department – are you hiring?'

Over the next hour, Arthur learnt a great deal about Merlin. His fingers had incredible dexterity and were just as animated as his facial expressions, his half smile was reserved for dry wit and Merlins taste in eighties music was almost as bad as Arthurs. But, Arthur didn't learn anything near enough to salve the burning need to know Merlin intimately – completely, nakedly. He needed to hold off and not ruin what was happening here. Not yet anyway; it was his MO – ruining things.

Arthur found himself relaxing for the first time in months, Merlins anecdotes on his work and friends had Arthur continually chuckling and feeling light of heart. Or was that Merlins large blue eyes? It was hard to tell. Arthur swore only minutes had passed until dinner was delivered and another beer was consumed.

They viewed Supernatural side by side, Arthur more aware of Merlins presence than he thought humanly possible. Never had he been so keyed up around another person. Every time Merlin gave a low snigger at the TV, or turned to Arthur to express how he thought the writers continually managed to foreshadow later episodes brilliantly, Arthur used willpower he didn't know existed so as not to straddle and kiss Merlin senseless. He couldn't help wonder why he was being so cautious – was it the thought Merlin could be in a relationship? Maybe it was because there was a real possibility of a friendship here; he didn't have many friends. Not true ones anyway.

A sharp rap at the door startled Arthur from his musings and Merlin quickly sat up straight like he had been caught out doing something he shouldn't. Merlins warmth left his side, Arthur's chest gave a small pang of _something_.

'That'd be Gwaine, thanks so much for the dinner and company.' He paused for a second, 'you know what, you're not too bad - for somebody who likes Flock of Seagulls.' Merlins grin was contagious.

'That's rich, coming from a man who's admitted to owning Rick Ashley.'

Merlins spluttered reply was laced in laughter, 'not a whole album – it's on a compilation, you prat.'

'But, you still own it,' Arthur smirked what he hoped was a sexy "I want you spread eagled on my bed, but want your friendship too" kind of way.

Merlin held his gaze for a moment until Arthur thought he started to sway forward, towards him. His heart leapt from his chest; hoping Merlin couldn't hear it - when another knock came, more impatiently this time, breaking the tension. Merlin looked dazed for a moment and took a sharp step back while murmuring a quick "thanks" then strode down the hall.

Maybe Arthur _had_ misread Merlin's sexual orientation. No – he was more than a hundred percent certain Merlin sucked cock and loved it. _Shit_ – he really had to figure out if it was friendship or fuckship that he wanted. _Why_ c _ouldn't he have both...a relationship?_ Arthur blanched – he didn't do relationships – not ever, it was not negotiable. He needed a new plan – he'd call Morgana in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Thirty Nine**

Merlin paced the hall, stomach full of flying things which were definitely not butterflies. Waiting he discerned, was not something he was terribly good at; he would add it to his ever growing list – preceding "lusting after appropriate men". To compound his slight irritation, every time he strode past the doorframe of his spare room he spied a spot he'd missed when painting. So on top of being impatient - he was also annoyed by his lack of attention to detail. As an artist this irked him to no end.

When the knock finally came, Merlin skidded to a stop; sneakers squeaking long and loud on the tiles. Wincing, he counted to five before heading the three steps to open the door. Merlin hoped he'd pulled off the "oh, you're here – I had no idea of the time and wasn't expecting you just yet," look. Arthur stood in the threshold, a six pack of beer in one hand and a shy smile gracing his features. Merlin didn't allow the instinctive need to eye fuck Arthur take over – how could a tight white t-shirt look so titillating? Instead he was the picture of casualness, grinning back and beckoning the blonde inside.

'Welcome to Chateau Emerys,' Merlin waved Arthur through as he spoke, indicating towards the lounge at the end of the hallway. 'Let me know if the paint fumes are still too much, I air the house out every day for a few hours when I get home. Though I swear it still stings my eyes – which could just be my imagination.'

Arthur smirked, 'well, if you see my eyelids dropping it's not your scintillating conversation; I'm just high on fumes. I must say, I am disappointed not to see the bright blue and yellow hallways…'

Merlin shuddered at the memory, 'I'll be honest – it almost killed me on a daily basis. I'm not a morning person and getting up is hard enough without seeing all that…' Merlin paused as he waved his hand around, 'luminescent colour at stupid o'clock. It actually made my eyes spasm – they still twitch occasionally at the thought.'

Arthur laughed over his shoulder, 'Well it looks a million times better than when the Blacksmiths had it.'

'True – just a few more touches and I'll be happy. Oh, I hope you don't mind a ratty old beanbag as a seat – my couch still hasn't arrived.' Merlin shrugged at the injustice of it all. 'At what point does three weeks turn into two months? Furniture companies have you by the balls really.'

'My balls took a beating then – my couch took four months…' Arthur snorted at Merlins outraged expression, 'we could have watched the Supernatural double at mine if you wanted...'

Merlin cut him off with a shake of his head. 'No way, you were kind enough to save me the other night – it's only fair I have you over for dinner and Winchesters too.' His thoughts turned to the idea that instead of dinner he could eat Arthur instead – in a completely non-Hannibal creepy type of way. He was thinking more along the lines of a tasting plate - an Arthur-centric one.

Merlin paused as Arthur watched him – _fuck -_ _did he just say that out loud?_ Two seconds later he realised why Arthur mentioned his place instead and face palmed himself; _what an idiot_. 'What am I thinking – of course you don't want to basically sit on the floor…'

'Merlin, it's fine. It will be like camping – kind of.'

Merlin shook his head at Arthur, who proceeded to place the beers in the fridge before handing one to him. How was it Arthur seemed so at home in his living space, with never having been inside it with him before? It unnerved Merlin somewhat – he was getting far too attached to the straight man next door; and it had been what, a few weeks? The image of Arthur and the elegant brunette woman on his screen saver was enough to sober Merlin up for a moment. Arthur was just a friend – in an "I'm a bit of a flirty arse" kind of way. He clearly had somebody and if the lack of recent bathroom capers was anything to go by, Arthur seemed to be getting his fill elsewhere now. The thought should not make Merlin as despondent as it did, so he headed for the stove to stop thinking about "what ifs".

'I hope spaghetti-bog is okay? It's my go-to meal when I haven't cooked for anyone before – everyone likes it, although I eat it too often myself.' Merlin glanced up at Arthur's laugh; pausing mid-stir he raised an eyebrow in question. 'What? Oh shit, you're gluten, lactose and tomato intolerant aren't you?'

Arthurs' response was not what Merlin expected, 'no, I adore a good pasta – but…' He paused momentarily and Merlin could almost hear the gears moving in his mind, _what the hell was he about to say_? 'You're so damn skinny, Merlin. I would never have pegged you for eating lots of pasta.'

Merlin grunted; he'd had this argument with Will countless times. 'I'm not skinny – I'm lean; there's a difference you know.'

'Yeah…' Arthur drew the word out, making Merlin wonder what other words he could get him to draw out, 'I don't think there is. It's purely a corporal thing – you're smaller than me, which equals skinny.' Arthur beamed at his reasoning. Merlin wanted to throw the spoon at him.

'Look at your muscles – everyone is smaller than you,' Merlin countered.

'Ah, so you've noticed I work out then, hey?' The teasing note in Arthur's tone was unexpected.

Merlin scrutinized the contents of the pot he was now seriously over-stirring, hoping the steam would make his face look red from heat not embarrassment.

'Arthur – the only thing I've noticed, is your over-confidence – not everyone thinks you're god's gift.' _Except I freaking do_ , Merlin thought sardonically. This subject was getting well out of hand. Deciding to change topics to get back to safer ground, Merlin held out a sauce laden spoon. 'Just taste this you vain prat.'

Arthur lifted his mouth in a half smile, waltzing towards Merlin. Leaning forward he flicked his tongue out before closing his lips over the end of the spoon. Merlin felt his cock twitch, no, he felt it arc up and jump out of his pants – was Arthur flirting? _Hell no; and no again._ He couldn't be and even if he did bat for Merlin's team, he'd be with somebody more…fashionable – like the goddess he was clearly already dating. Why Merlin kept forgetting her he didn't understand – wishful thinking maybe?

Arthur's pure and unadulterated groan snapped Merlin from his thoughts and made him want that noise in his bedroom stat. It was unjust how this blonde pillock could make Merlin react. Hell, even the last guy Merlin fucked didn't make him half as aroused as he got around Arthur, and he hadn't even touched him. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Arthur had never experienced anything so simplistically flavoursome as Merlin's homemade dinner. It tasted nothing like the meals Uther got shipped in from his favourite restaurants. Escargot was a hard meal to swallow at seven years of age. Merlin's food was real, made with passion and care - even the slap-dash garlic and rosemary bread tasted divine as it melted in his mouth. He was secretly chuffed Merlin had used the herbs he'd gifted him.

With over-full bellies they ended up side by side in the huge double beanbag Merlin called a couch. The beans crinkled and scrunched every time someone stirred, but it wasn't distracting – no, not at all. The distraction came from the dark haired man who had somehow infiltrated Arthurs every waking moment. Supernatural had finished almost forty minutes ago – yet Arthur couldn't move.

Merlin fell asleep soon into the second episode. Thankfully it was a repeat as Arthur didn't have the heart to wake the evidently fatigued man. Although if Arthur was being honest – it didn't have anything to do with being kind; he'd positioned himself so he could look down at the sleeping man, and he found he couldn't look away.

Dark eyelashes flickered ever so softly as Merlin slept; Arthur found a strange longing welling up as he drank in his neighbour. He desperately wanted to touch - he didn't though. He was enjoying the new friendship Merlin and he had discovered. Ruining it for a night of sex just didn't seem right, hence the lack of bathroom jerk-offs recently. He pushed away Morganas reasoning that Arthur was ready for more than a night or two of crazy sex and that he deserved somebody to care for him. But did that mean he and Merlin could work out? They were relative opposites, Merlin the free-spirited artist and Arthur the face of a corporation, it couldn't possibly work. And more, if Arthur's past relationships (if you could call them as such) had anything to say about it, then no - he didn't have it in him. Arthur felt morose at the thoughts; maybe he _was_ missing out on something wonderful.

As he let thoughts snake through his mind, Arthur snuggled back into the bean bag making Merlin's head slip to his shoulder. Not seeing any harm in pretending for a moment, Arthur let it rest there while he watched infomercials about women's bras which hid back-fat, making him vow to work out tomorrow.

A dull ringing infiltrated Arthur's foggy brain. Opening his eyes slowly he pondered where the hell he was. A small moan of annoyance erupted below him making Arthur's breath catch. Merlin and he were tangled together on the beanbag; Merlin's face buried in Arthur's chest. Sensing a rather untimely hard-on approaching, Arthur shifted slowly to retrieve his damn beeping phone. Looking at it with one bleary eye, he saw flashing numbers indicating it was five-thirty in the morning, and his meeting alarm was zinging. First appointment of the day; Uther – _shit_.

Arthur examined Merlin as he sluggishly woke up with a wistful expression, Arthur felt his chest pulse. What would it be like to wake up to this each day? _Bliss_ …. _madness_ ; his brain overrode.

'Um, Merlin – can I have my leg back; I'm a little attached to it,' to be fair it _was_ going dead now he was more alert, no matter how delicious the position he was in.

Merlin's eyes widened as he glanced down to evidently see his legs completely trapping Arthur in their grip. Who'd have thought that was the beginnings of a kink? 'Oh shit, fuck – sorry. Crap; is it morning? Did you stay? Bloody hell, you should have woken me. God's you're not late – hell; I'm not late am I?'

Arthur chuckled and could have let Merlin continue for an hour – it was that entertaining; but decided to calm him down instead. 'Merlin settle, it's okay; neither of us are late. You fell asleep then I must have drifted off to the sounds of your snoring.'

Merlin palmed his face peeking out between his fingers. 'I snored? Hell, now you'll say I dribbled on you all night too.'

Arthur motioned to the wet patch on his t-shirt, smirking at the horrified look on Merlins now fully awake face. It was too easy getting a rise out of him; Arthur enjoyed it thoroughly, he didn't get to tease much. If he tried it at work, people thought he was going to sack them and his footy friends just didn't get his sense of humour. Merlin was utterly perfect. Arthur pushed away the deeper meaning to his absent thought.

The early morning sun shone directly onto them both, bathing them in its warm glow. Arthur couldn't help but shut his eyes and drift, until Merlin punched his stomach, 'oi, you can't insult me then go back to sleep on _my_ beanbag – did you want coffee?'

Arthur groaned at the hit while cracking an eye to see Merlin's blue ones inspecting him thoroughly, his heartbeat increased tenfold. 'Is the pope catholic?'

Merlin stood up gingerly, stretching with a few pops of his spine. Arthur continued to stare under the guise of being half asleep. Merlin was ravishing all sleep tousled. 'I don't know – is he?'

'Idiot,' Arthur huffed, knowing he could literally walk fifteen steps and be in his own kitchen making coffee. But there was something pulling at him to stay, it was wonderful being in Merlin's space as he fluffed about grinding coffee and inanely chatting about his upcoming day.

Arthur wondered whether Merlin was ever quiet. He now knew firsthand he was when asleep, he also guessed he would be if his mouth was otherwise occupied. _Oh holy fuck_ – why did he have to go and think that? Envisioning Merlin's gorgeously sassy pink lips licking and nibbling down his body to the band of his briefs, made Arthur uncomfortably hot and hard. Merlins tongue snaking out, leaving heated wet trails all the way along his…

'You know what - on second thoughts I'd best go – bloody early meeting with Uther. Raincheck?'

Merlin looked up clearly surprised as he was mid-sentence then nodded, Arthur speculated if there was disappointment tinging his gaze. Yet he couldn't stay another moment – lest he strip Merlin of all his worldly clothes and bend him over the kitchen island, thrusting into him again and again and again. Tongue or cock – he wasn't fussed.

Running home with a hard on was never fun, and Arthur spent all of an embarrassingly quick sixteen seconds in the shower pumping his leaking cock until the heaviness started in his stomach and he came with a shout. _Bloody hell,_ Merlin was unintentionally giving Arthur the worst case of blue balls he'd ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Forty Five**

Merlin decided on a whim they should head out into the big wide world to test if Supernatural was their only common ground; he was exceedingly interested to see Arthurs responses to him in public. Maybe it was his formative years as being the big-eared gangly kid in school which made him nervous, but he hoped Arthur didn't treat him differently. Strange how as an adult you never fully let go of those neurosis of childhood, they linger in your mind always. Merlin _was_ comfortable in his own skin; he didn't need validation – so why was he suddenly craving it from Arthur?

There was a local pub a few blocks from where they lived, and when Merlin suggested getting a meal and watching the soccer one Thursday night, Arthur looked surprised but pleased.

Merlins chest unintentionally puffed out from the appreciating stares Arthur received from both male and female patrons when they arrived; if Arthur noticed the attention, he didn't react. Even though nothing would ever happen romantically (or carnally), Merlin thrilled at being close to Arthur and a selfish part of him wanted people to think they _were_ together, that Merlin _could_ attract such a person. Yet, he didn't lust just for Arthurs looks either (as astonishing as they were) but for the whole package - Arthur was not nearly such an arse now they knew each other better. He was quite endearing in a prattish way.

Arthurs' quick exit from Merlin's house after finding them tangled on the beanbag made it extremely obvious they would only ever be walking in to pubs as mates, nothing more. Merlin wondered what Arthur told his girlfriend about staying, or if he even mentioned it and immediately squashed the discontented feeling that gnawed at his stomach. Merlin though, wouldn't give the memory up, it was ingrained now. Waking up to Arthurs quiet snores, enveloped in a strong yet gentle embrace cemented his inappropriate crush for the blonde. He was doomed to jerk off forever with only vivid fantasies of things that would not come to pass.

'Pint of lager?' Arthur enquired, finding them a table with seats facing the TV showing the match of the day. Merlin nodded, watching Arthurs' jean clad arse walk away – _damn._

Arthur seemed to take up a lot of Merlins personal space when he sat down next to him brandishing two beers. Merlin held up his glass, 'cheers,' Arthur clinked them while Merlin valiantly tried ignoring the warmth of their thighs touching. Surely there was more room on Arthurs other side? _What are you complaining about – this is what you want, in a roundabout way._

So thus began the game, and not one of soccer. Merlin decided that to try and manage his unrequited crush, he'd start to touch Arthur occasionally - knowing full well the blonde wouldn't be aware. How this was a good idea eluded Merlin for the moment – but he got a rush from it, which felt incredible. Merlin gave a brush of an arm here, a hand on the small of Arthurs back there and a slap on the shoulder if a good play was made. Just a little something so Merlin knew Arthur existed and wasn't a figment of his overactive imagination. _Yep_ , Arthur was real – and best of all, he'd never notice Merlins little game.

* * *

Arthur noticed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day Fifty Four**

Merlin was absolutely and irrevocably jittery. Why? He was way too keyed up to put his finger on the reason. He was just hosting a housewarming for pity's sake; it was only the people he loved most coming to his house now he'd renovated and was ready for company. Glancing over at his feature wall, the jitters dissipated somewhat as a rush of pride filled him instead. Han Solo hung central on the lounge wall, an array of lights Arthur helped install ran above it highlighting the relief spectacularly. Han practically popped from the carbonate; Merlin was thrilled with the result. Even better, his couch had arrived the day before – so Merlin even had seats to offer guests.

His house was great, and even if it wasn't - his friends wouldn't care - so why was he edgy? Arthur had been over the last three nights, helping him set up the yard and drinking Merlins beer (just to make sure it wasn't going off), then it hit Merlin. That was the cause of the jitters – _Arthur_. This was the first time old friends would meet his new one. And to be honest it perturbed him – what if they didn't like each other? What if there was a fight – bloody hell, it could be a freaking disaster. _It will be fine;_ he scolded himself for being melodramatic. There was nothing he could do anyway even if it did turn to shit.

Merlin had in fact asked Arthur if he wanted to bring anyone to the party, somebody as a support – hinting without words maybe he could finally meet this brunette goddess of his. _Know thy enemy,_ he couldn't help think sarcastically. Yet Arthur said he didn't have anyone in mind to bring. Merlin thought it odd – but then also figured it was a backyard housewarming, not a high class establishment you'd take a date to. Secretly Merlin felt relieved, he could continue his game of touch without fear of offending a partner. _He required help_ – this was not a healthy way to foster a love life – even a one-sided one.

The jitters returned; Merlin huffed, reasoning that his friends were not idiots and if _he_ got along with them – they would get along with Arthur just fine. Except Will. He would take Merlin's not-so-secret crush of Arthur and make things unbearable for him. Merlin rued the day he mentioned how hot his neighbour was, then the follow up conversations about what a top bloke he turned out to be. Will had an amazing ability to embarrass Merlin at the most inopportune moments. He could hear Will in a high pitched voice (which did not sound like Merlin at all), though Will begged to differ - teasing, "Hello hot stuff, I'm Merlin and I can deep throat more inches than on a ruler – wanna see?" Merlin felt his eye twitch – he had to keep Will and Arthur apart…

Still feeling uneasy at the thought of Will blabbing his secrets, Merlin decided he needed to take the edge off. Grabbing two vodka jelly shots from his fridge he downed them - though of course it wasn't as easy as that because they stuck to the sides. Merlin had to stick his tongue right into the plastic to get all the jelly – but hell, the hit of alcohol was worth it. _How many bottles went into the shots?_ They tasted like solidified fire - it was exactly what Merlin needed. The jitters dissipated again.

A sharp rap followed closely by the front door opening infiltrated Merlin's mild buzz.

'You decent?' Arthur's deep rumble floated down the hallway.

'Humph, if eight inches is decent, then _yes_ ,' Merlin sassed under his breath, then pulled it into check, he couldn't afford to be slutty-mouthed as Gwaine called him tonight, 'yep, I'm in the kitchen - a jelly shots waiting for you.'

'You don't waste time,' Arthurs laugh preceded him as he walked into view. Catching his breath at Arthurs dark blue fitted button down shirt and – _whoa_ – even tighter jeans, Merlin secondarily noticed a present tucked under his arm and frowned.

'You shouldn't have gotten me anything…' He trailed off as Arthur upended the jelly shot - tongue snaking out to get every last bit. Yep, Merlin's blood was destined to sit close to his belt tonight – or he could stop watching Arthur do shots. Somehow he thought that might be an impossibility - considering he couldn't take his eyes off him in a normal situation.

Arthur coughed, placing the small plastic shot-glass on the counter. 'Bloody hell – we made those strong enough. And who said it was for you?'

Merlin gave Arthur a withering look, making the blonde grin and hand over the small wrapped box. Merlin frowned at it. 'Seriously though, I said no…'

'Just open it – I'll pop the tunes on.' Arthur strolled past Han giving him a soft nod before opening Merlin's laptop to get a playlist started. Merlin felt his lips rising into a smile at the sight, _damn, Arthur felt right in this house with him_.

Looking down at the box, Merlin didn't know what to expect. A bottle of lube and condoms with a card reading, "hey – I'm gay and into you – let's fuck". Not likely. Carefully un-wrapping the package, Merlins entire body stilled in shock at what lay nestled in his hands. Glancing up, Arthur watched him intently. Knowing his mouth opened and shut a few times, Merlin stumbled over his words, 'you…no way – Arthur – it's too much. I know what these are worth...'

Arthur shushed him with a wave of his hand. 'It's the least I could do; especially after being such a twat to you at first. And not to sound any more of an absolute twat – I can afford it. Who'd have actually thought we'd be such great friends. Though I still don't understand your love for Lucifer – that's weird….'

Merlin snorted wryly. _Yeah_ , he thought – _just friends_. 'Lucifer is the master of sass, he speaks to me on a personal level….I am not defending myself over this again,' Merlin smiled at the argument they'd had since they started watching Supernatural together. He knew Arthur liked Lucifer, well the actor who played him anyway. But Merlin was digressing from the real reason he was completely and utterly gobsmacked. Beholding the small box again, Merlin didn't have the words of thanks – didn't think he ever would. Nobody in his entire life had gotten him something – so _him._ The small original figurine of Chewbacca in a pristine unopened box looked back out at him – as perfect as the man who gifted it to him.

Blue eyes met, Merlin was helpless but to gaze into Arthur's, hoping his adoration was hidden. He couldn't comprehend how this ridiculous, gorgeous man had snuck under his skin in such a short space of time – it was bloody insane. Before Merlin said anything foolish, a knock at the door interrupted him. The moment was broken.

It had to be Will; he always prided himself on being the first person at the party. He wondered how Will would react to Arthur standing in his lounge – favourably he hoped.

'Yo, Merlin – fuck me, you've disappeared more than your sex life has. Give me some love!'

Merlin laughed, embracing his oldest friend. 'Yeah – bit distracted by adulting and renovating – and my sex life, as always - is none of your business. How is the share house? Bored of the revolving door of flatmates?'

'Christ no, I've got one half of the men's French Beach Volleyball team staying at the moment. His shorts are very tiny on the washing line. You should "pop" past,' he whistled long and low.

'You're a sicko and should be locked up for being a pervert.' Merlin retorted as he showed Will down to the kitchen, knowing that Will was actually not a creep, he just adored ribbing Merlin incessantly. Will stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Arthur – who was pouring himself a scotch.

'Ah, so you're the gorgeous arse-hat neighbour Merlin talks non-stop about, hey?' Will smirked knowingly.

Arthur's twinkling eyes met Merlin's and he mouthed "gorgeous arse-hat" with a quirk of his eyebrow. Merlin almost died, _fucking Will_. Well, there was no time for damage control as a loud knock at the door demanded his attention.

'Will, this is Arthur, Arthur – my annoying and absolutely mental childhood friend Will. He's also a compulsive liar. Look, I'm going to answer the door.' He watched Will for a moment, 'Play nice, you dick.' Merlin chuckled at Will's wounded expression.

'Who me? I'll make sure Arthur knows all your dirty secrets within the first hour – don't worry. That's including your fetish for French lace panties…' Will grasped a slack jawed Arthur's arm, moving him outside towards the fire barrel, 'so, they are red and black…' Merlin had no choice but to answer the door hoping Arthur would still look him in the eye later. He owned _one_ pair – one pair! _Fucking Will._

* * *

Arthur was drunk – very drunk; one eye kept shutting on its own accord. Merlin's friends were faultless – each and every one took their time to come up and talk to him. Arthur knew his own friends wouldn't have done the same. It was another plus for the neighbour Arthur never wanted to meet, but couldn't imagine life without now. Settling back into his chair – complete with its own cup holder, he watched said brunette through the flames.

Will slurred on about a conquest next to him, as Gwaine nodded - rolling his eyes to Arthur. He snorted – Will was great, a completely hilarious bell-end; and without him he would never have known Merlin owned a fucking pair of panties. His brain fried when that tid-bit slipped out, he had an unabashedly colossal craving to see them….on Merlin. Red and black just happened to be his rugby team colours – maybe he had a sexual sporting kink – maybe, just maybe he had a Merlin kink.

Gwaine on the other hand, still stood too close to Merlin. He was overly familiar and it made Arthurs nerves grate. Mainly because Gwaine was also a fucking upstanding legend and Arthur couldn't help but like the bastard. But he swore to god if _Mer_ lin touched Gwaine again – anywhere, he would explode. Merlins secret touches were for Arthur and Arthur alone. The only thing stopping Arthur from smashing Gwaine's handsome face in - was the fact Gwaine was straight, straighter than an arrow. He was just a big flirt. Maybe he could introduce him to Morgana….

'Soooo…'Arthur stopped, _was he slurring? No_ … 'Gwaine – you like Brunettes?'

'Mate – I like 'em all. But not as much as you though,' Gwaine lifted his glass of bourbon up high towards Arthur, sloshing it over the edge.

'Are you high fiving me with a full drink?' Arthur felt his own drink slosh over his hand, as he responded subconsciously. He was too inebriated, but _hang on_ – 'what do you mean, as much as me?'

'Err, well Merlin may have mentioned…' Gwaine petered off, eyes obviously averting from Arthurs own, while Arthur held his breath waiting to be outed by Merlins best friend. 'Oh fuck it, you won't remember this later anyway – so Merlin tells me about your brunette visitor ….wait up - we need a photo!' Gwaine slouched in his seat foraging in a pocket for his phone, 'Aha,' he declared loudly retrieving it; then began taking random shots of the group then proceeding to smush his face against Arthurs for a selfie.

Arthur posed valiantly then exhaled in relief, he swore Gwaine was about to tell him that he knew Arthur wanted to fuck Merlin six ways to Sunday – then he frowned, what other brunette? The only one he _wanted_ to fuck was on the other side of the yard talking to a guy with shoulder length blonde hair who was also standing _too bloody close_. He felt a growl well up – _what was his name_ – Leon? Arthur decided that if he tries to stand he may fall, so he opted to send bad vibes from his chair to make sure this man doesn't get closer, 'what visitor?'

'I don't know mate – just heard that some woman is at yours every other day – none of my business….' Gwaine trails off while flicking through the photos then drops his phone, proceeding to leave it in the grass to pour himself another drink.

'Morgana?' Arthur starts to laugh uncontrollably, 'mate, that's my sister – I was going to see if you might fancy meeting her – I think she'd eat you up in a minute, but it would be interesting to watch – I need a good laugh.'

So, did that mean Merlin was spying on him – did he wonder who Morgana was? Now Arthur knew Gwaine wasn't his fuck buddy – things could start to change. But did he want them too? Arthur struggled with boyfriends, mates, well just relationships in general. He'd never been terribly invested in fostering them; maybe that's why they never lasted. If he were honest, his work took up all his time leaving him with nothing else to give a partner except tired promises which never came to fruition. On the heels of his thoughts came one whispering; _he'd never met a man like Merlin before though_.

Merlin was fresh, a light in the darkness which Uther cast and by god did he want to hold onto it – but was that fair – fair to Merlin? He didn't need to be saddled with an emotionally constipated man-child with daddy issues. Morgana's stern voice once again infiltrated his haze – he deserved to be happy – he deserved more than nothing at all. Did he deserve Merlin?

Arthur caught blue eyes over the fire, finding it difficult to look away. His right eye shut again, Arthur swore as he used all his willpower to not look like the drunken arse he was. He saw Merlin smile before resuming his conversation with Leon – the knight of "I stand in your personal space".

After a while, Merlin slumped into the chair next to Arthur – head thrown back, eyes shut. His shoulder pressed tight against Arthur for a moment making him hum on the inside at the rightness of it. He craved these touches from Merlin now, didn't think he could live without them, (he was clearly being melodramatic) but he honestly felt bereft thinking about them ceasing for whatever reason. Arthur's own fingers twitched with the need to trail them lightly across Merlin's exposed throat, just to feel the translucent skin and beating heart beneath; was this man even real? Digging his nails painfully into his palms, Arthur in his drunken state managed to stop himself making an even bigger arse of himself.

'Hey Merlin, your neighbour is fucking fantastic – gonna set me up with his hot sister.' Gwaine beamed as he threw back the rest of his bourbon then immediately choked, 'did anyone put cola in this?'

Ignoring Gwaine spluttering about friends flouting his need for soft drink, Merlin tilted his head opening one surprisingly clear large blue eye, Arthur was a goner. 'You have a sister? Don't think you've mentioned her before.'

'Yeah – her name's Morgana, you've probably seen her here maybe, only other person who visits. Father would never lower himself to come slum it out here in suburbia.' Arthur fell quiet – he would not think on Uther now, he wouldn't allow him to ruin another night.

'Huh, sister…' was all the response Arthur got. But he noticed Merlin giving him an intense sidelong look as a thigh pressed up against Arthurs almost immediately, but before he could ask what was going on, Gwaine started on about a camping trip for the group.

A few short hours later Merlin was well and truly plastered, but to be fair Arthur was more than there himself. Sitting close, Merlin leant against Arthur's arm grasping it and rubbing softly with a stupidly adorable drunk grin on his face. 'Those Vodka shoots….those Vodka shots – are freaking lethal; I swear I'm going to wake up dead tomorrow.'

Arthur smirked, 'Vodka shoots hey - don't worry, I'm trained in CPR – you'll not die on my watch…' his voice slurred and he winced at the sound; he was trashed. Was that Merlin's foot tangling with his?

Merlin laughed high pitched, 'Good to know, good to know…if I ever need the kiss of life – I'll call you.'

Arthur honed in on the word kiss; and suddenly it was imperative that he kiss Merlin across those damn cheekbones then to capture his vodka swollen pink lips. Knowing he had to get out of there before he made an absolute fool of himself in front of all of Merlins friends, he stood up. Taking a few unsteady steps forward, he made it inside without falling on his arse. _So far, so good._

He made it all the way down the hall before coming across Merlin's bedroom. Curiosity overrode his desire to flee; glancing around he saw no-one then snuck inside. The bedside lamp was on, giving the room a soft candlelight like glow. The furniture was a deep brown and the print above Merlin's bed was of a male torso sketched in charcoal. It was raw, passionate and vaguely looked familiar – not the picture itself but the model….an actor maybe?

The room suited Merlin. Staring at the bed, Arthur couldn't help but wonder how soft it was. Against better judgement – something which he had none of at the moment, he sat gingerly on the side then lay back down, his head cocooned by the amazing softness of the pillows.

Arthur's cock made a valiant attempt at getting hard as all he could smell was Merlin; it infiltrated his senses – the maleness of him. Arthur knew it was wrong, but here he was on Merlin's bed surrounded by his scent and all Arthur wanted was the man himself.

Laughter coming down the hall woke Arthur from his stupor. _Shit,_ how long had he lay here? He needed to get home – he needed a cold shower and he needed a wank of epic proportions when he was sober. He cupped himself as he thought of it – cock twitching. _Fuck_ , how he still managed to get a semi while so drunk was beyond him. Arthur sat up quickly – too quickly as his head spun. Positioning himself on the side of the bed, Arthur hung his head between his knees trying to stop the stars spinning around him. Then the door opened.

'Hey – Oh sorry…hang on, Arthur – what's wrong? Why are you in my room? And why am I apologising?' Merlin dragged his feet as he made his way to the end of the bed, flopping backwards behind where Arthur sat.

Arthur looked behind him. Merlin had an arm thrown over his eyes to shield from the light; his t-shirt rode up leaving a line of skin exposed between pants and top. Arthur's mouth went drier.

'That's everyone out; thank god – I love having a party, but love it even more when everyone's pissed off.' Merlin slurred, snuggling into the cushions more.

Arthur felt his damn twitchy cock come even more to life at the sight of Merlin all dishevelled and out of it. Merlin was completely unaffected by how remarkable he was – did he not realise everyone around him thought the world of him? Not one person tonight would have a bad word to say against him, Arthur wryly thought his mates wouldn't be as kind.

'Is that a hint?' Arthur garbled as he went to stand up then neatly fell straight back down on the bed, head landing near Merlin's hip.

Laughing, Merlin patted the bed until he found Arthur's head, sloppily patting it too. 'No, you're fine, the biggest clod-pole I've ever met – but you can stay. _That's what friends are for,_ ' Merlin sang off key.

Arthur felt laughter bubble up. 'Merlin, I will pay you to never sing again.'

Merlin slapped Arthur's head and giggled. 'Fuck you, Pendragon – just cos you're perfect at _everything.'_

'Of course I am; you should see my array of pick-up lines…never fails.' Arthur smiled up at the roof – for some reason it was moving.

Merlin snorted again, Arthur grinned – liking this teasing banter more and more. He began relaxing, the crown of his head pressed against Merlins hip. It was nice to be close to somebody – to Merlin. Arthur's mind went free as he imagined curling up behind Merlin sleeping the night through. His heart pulsed as a thought barrelled through his drunken state, one he'd been madly trying to repress - he _really_ wanted Merlin – and not just for fucking - he wanted _all_ of Merlin. He wanted the laughs, the smiles and the soft touches – the entire package. The thought should have sobered him up but he yawned instead, Arthur was going to tell Merlin how brilliant and remarkable he was and he'd be the luckiest guy on the planet to call him his. But, he'd do it tomorrow – his brain was fuzzy and he could practically hear Morgana chastising him for even considering letting his feelings out in this state…he still had enough clarity to realise that asking Merlin on a date-date right now wasn't advisable.

'The girls have no chance against you, do they…?' Merlin slurred sleepily, fingers clumsily carding their way through Arthur's hair. Wriggling closer, Arthur let himself enjoy the drunken caresses, it was so fucking relaxing.

'Not girls, I like boys…' Arthur trailed off as sleep tangled his thoughts. He hardly noticed when Merlin stiffened up and stopped his movements.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Sixty**

Merlin was reeling. Through the drunken haze which was his housewarming party; one thing reverberated through his mind. _Arthur liked men -_ and he'd slept in Merlin's bed wrapped tightly around him like he bloody well belonged there – the memory making Merlins chest squeeze tightly. He'd not seen Arthur since that morning, as Merlin had made a hasty excuse about seeing his ill mother. He proceeded to disappear for a couple of days - to Will's poky flat. Merlin knew he was hiding like a three year old who had just broken his mothers' favourite coffee cup – instinct had taken over and he'd ran.

Will to his credit didn't mind Merlins mini-crisis and couldn't see the problem with Arthur's confession. All Merlin _could_ see were problems. This made everything more complicated, why? It was all well and good when Arthur was off limits – Merlin could be himself. More himself than he'd ever been with anyone - he'd let it all hang out, the good, the bad _and_ the embarrassing. _Hell_ , if he'd even had an errant thought Arthur swung his way - he would have at least _tried_ to impress him. Now he couldn't even hide behind Arthur's girlfriend – the stunning woman was his bloody sister – the genes in his family could not be natural, they had to be genetically modified.

Merlin rubbed at his eyes angrily, sighing as his vision blurred – how was he so stupid? How did he not realise? Maybe it was _because_ Arthur was so damn attractive that Merlin's instinctual reasoning was to assume he was straight so Merlin didn't have to feel inadequate around him. A small part of his mind rejoiced though – Arthur could be his, even for a night. The sane part of his brain duly responded with " _it had been two months and Arthur hadn't once offered to suck your cock – he didn't want you_ ". Merlin really hated the snarky voice in his head sometimes.

Groaning, Merlin recalled the stupid stories and anecdotes about his upbringing he'd told Arthur. He'd never told anyone those, it was _who_ he was - how he'd been shaped into the man he lived as today. No-one but Will knew those stories as he'd been there with Merlin, but still - it took trust for Merlin to open up and now he felt silly bordering on ridiculous. He ignored the fact Arthur had shared just as many stories in return. _It was different,_ Merlin reasoned petulantly.

He wasn't entirely too sure how to act around Arthur now, it was depressingly obvious he only saw Merlin as a friend. What _was_ it about inappropriate men that had Merlin infatuated or was it just inappropriate blonde men with kingly complexes?

After draining his fourth cup of coffee in an hour, Merlin knew he had to return home – his procrastination was coming to an end. Plus he'd run out of clothes the day before and Will's borrowed track-pants had weird looking stains on the legs, he purposely did not wonder why. Twitching from lack of food and too much coffee, Merlin bid his farewell to a smirking Will and drove home.

Only two courses of action were open to him - ignore Arthur, pretending they had never become friends in the first place or act like nothing untoward had happened. Merlin already knew he would choose the latter. The thought of never speaking to Arthur again left a division in his chest, one he wasn't ready to name. In fact, thinking on it more, Merlin realised the issue was all his, all in _his_ mind – nothing had remotely changed in Arthur's world. It was only Merlins life which felt upside down – shaken, stirred and put upright again.

After his epiphany it seemed odd to find his house still standing as if nothing untoward had unfolded only days before inside its walls. Merlin checked his mailbox, absently thinking about a "no junk mail" sticker to stop the mounds of pamphlets piling up, then went straight inside. Everything was in place, nothing amiss. The house clearly hadn't freaked out at Merlin's freak out. Flopping heavily onto the couch, he stared at Han and his smaller counterpart Chewbacca. _Well,_ _Shit._

Merlin felt like death warmed up – he needed a scalding hot shower, vodka and to get out of these stained track pants – not particularly in that order either as he shucked said pants on his way down the hall.

The gushing heat was an oasis on his skin after Will's tiny needle-like showerhead. Scrubbing himself from head to toe, Merlin took his time trying not to think about anything. Unfortunately, his mind had other things on it as he gazed out the shower-stall towards the bed in the adjoining room. Merlin couldn't help seeing a sleepy Arthur curled up on it hung-over. He wondered whether he could act as carefree around him now, or would his natural awkwardness return.

Slamming the water off, Merlin dried himself absently, thoughts far away – _he needed that vodka._ Slinging the towel low on his hips he padded to the kitchen.

Sticking his head into the chilly depths, Merlin moved freezer surprise meals around to find his trusty bottle of Russian liquid gold. Grabbing the bottle with a cry of victory he shut the door while twisting the top off and took a long swig. Spluttering, Merlin decided he needed to adult a little harder and turned to get a glass then almost dropped the bottle as he spied someone out the corner of his eye.

Arthur stood in his lounge, staring – right at Merlin. Deep blue eyes left a trail of heat as they roamed Merlins half-nakedness. He was most likely judging Merlin for not having nicely cut abs like other guys; yet it didn't stop Merlin flushing all the way from the tips of his ears to his toes though. The way Arthur was gazing made his traitorous cock take notice. He got angry at his reaction – in turn this made him angry at Arthur.

'Are you right? Is walking straight into my house without knocking a new trick you've picked up.' Merlin's cool voice only thinly veiled the waver hiding underneath his false bravado.

Arthur's blue eyes shifted until they caught Merlin's own, appearing slightly glazed until he blinked, a frown marring his perfect features.

'Where the hell have you been?' The demand in Arthur's voice cracked like a whip.

Merlin ignored the bite and smirked nastily, 'who are you – my mother?'

Arthur's eyes narrowed, 'no – and she's worried about you too. Now where were you?'

'Hold up – you called my bloody mother? What did you do that for?' Merlin was astonished, what the hell?

'I was worried about you. You fucking took off like the devil was nipping at your heels, muttering some excuse about your sick mother. When I didn't fucking hear from you, I got worried and looked her up – she's fine _Mer_ lin. Now where were you?' Arthur took two gigantic steps forward until he was practically touching him, blue eyes flicked down to the towel scarcely covering Merlins nakedness, he all but flinched. Merlin hoped like hell it would stay on his lean hips.

There was more than anger in Arthur's eyes though; confusing Merlin even further, as it closely resembled something like frustration. Why the hell was Arthur annoyed and frustrated at Merlin for disappearing? Licking his lips, Merlin went to answer but found himself pushed up against his kitchen counter instead. The bench dug into his thighs painfully – only the towel stopped the bite of the edge. Arthur pressed himself against Merlins full length and he felt himself start to get hard. This entire situation was fucking ridiculous.

'What…what are you doing Arthur? Let me go…'

Arthur tilted his head a little, leaning in close, breath mingling as Merlin caught his own at the intimate sensation. Arthur smelt of Whiskey and something closely resembling redwood, it was extremely intoxicating. 'No - not until you tell me where you were.'

Merlin shut his eyes but found it worse – because the press of Arthur's body against him was heightened. Feeling a tickle of breath on his cheek, he opened his eyes, 'fucking hell, I was at a friends' okay.'

Arthur placed a hand either side of Merlin's hips – trapping him further. Merlin bit back a moan, gods the need to lean into Arthur was all he could think about – he was completely jumbled. Arthur's blue eyes narrowed, 'what _kind_ of friend?'

Merlin faltered trying to get his head wrapped around the press of Arthur whilst answering questions like he was being interrogated. 'What do you mean – kind? Just a friend for Christ sake. What the hell is wrong with you, Arthur? Let. Me. Go.'

Arthur let Merlin go to his surprise, taking a carefully measured step back whilst running a hand through his hair aggressively, eyes averted and cheeks flushed pink. Merlin looked on in confusion, heart hammering in his chest. He was angry, upset and barely holding his fucking untimely erection at bay – it was mortifying and beyond exhilarating at the same time. Arthur's deep voice cut through his splintering thoughts, 'Bloody hell - you have no idea… no fucking idea, Merlin…'

'Idea of what – Arthur - what a controlling Pillock you are? Yeah, I'm getting that loud and clear, don't you worry.' Merlin snapped out as a shocked shaky breath escaped, his innards twisting and balling up making him want to curl in on himself.

'You know what, you're right – of course you are – _shit -_ I'm so sorry.' Arthur took another step back, eyes finally meeting Merlin's, pupils blown wide. Merlin hoped like hell he was masking the rush of arousal and more coursing through his body. He missed the heat of Arthur's closeness already and he'd been gone for exactly one second. Arthur looked dishevelled, worn out – worried. Holding each other's gaze for the longest moment, Merlin's chest rose and fell with each strangled breath. Arthur's eyes left his, searching the rest of his face, lingering in places Merlin could only guess at why. Taking a deep breath Arthur finally spoke again, 'you know actually – _fuck it_ – I am so not sorry for this.'

Diving forward, Arthur cupped Merlin's half hard cock through the towel. Merlin squeaked like a girl, but before he could push Arthur away, the blonde had leant himself forward - the heat of his hand rubbed against Merlins towel covered length. Merlin short circuited as an involuntary groan made its way lustily from his throat. He felt like he'd waited forever for a touch from Arthur – never dreaming it would happen – and unsure _why_ it was happening now. Merlin was on cloud nine and crashing to earth at the same time, he couldn't get a purchase on a thought. On one hand he was in sensory heaven, but mentally – he couldn't think – at all, he was all feelings.

'This kind of a friend, _Mer_ lin, did you run away to fuck somebody else?' Arthur's voice was close, too close. Merlin opened his eyes just in time to see Arthur lean in the last few inches.

Their mouths met in an explosion of lust and hunger. Arthur's lips were as soft as Merlin had imagined, his own probably slightly chapped from the hot shower moments earlier. Arthur continued to run his palm along Merlin's length and he felt all objections and sane thought fly away, which only left incoherent questions. What the fuck was happening? Why was Arthur angry? And what the hell did Arthur mean going off to fuck somebody else? There was only one person Merlin wanted to fuck and he currently had his tongue snaking into his mouth and a hand wrapped around his dick, once again halting all existing thoughts for a moment. They wrestled against each other and Merlin found his hands involuntary gripping Arthur's hair – pulling him in further for a rough kiss.

After a moment of sensations Merlin couldn't put words to, he angrily pushed Arthur away. He couldn't do this, this was wrong and Arthur was furious for some reason and he had no idea why. 'Don't, Arthur – don't fucking toy with me, it's not fair. What the _hell_ do you want?'

Arthur's lust driven blue eyes bored into his, panting heavily he threw an arm into the air like Merlin was being dense. Finally he spoke, voice deep with arousal, 'what I've always wanted you idiot - you!'

* * *

Arthur's breath heaved in his chest, heart beating erratically against his ribs - anger and lust coursing through his veins while Merlin who looked completely fucking stunning stared at him with disbelief on his features. Why the hell did this amazing, beautiful man not see how much Arthur fucking wanted – _no_ , needed him.

'Me? You're fucking crazy.' Merlin went to move, Arthur forced him to stop by trapping him against the bench again, not liking to show how much stronger he was, but needing Merlin to listen all the same. 'Arthur…' Merlin sounded weary, exhausted - done.

'Yes, _you_ ,' Arthur exhaled, watching Merlins eyebrows turn down, 'just… _please_ \- let me show you how much.'

Slowly leaning forward to give Merlin a chance to stop him, Arthur nuzzled against Merlin's mesmerising cheekbones, lips ghosting over their contours, his heart stammering at each moment. He trailed his way down to finally capture Merlin's mouth again; tongue dashing out to lick his bottom lip. Merlin sighed almost reluctantly into the kiss, finally opening his mouth to Arthur. This was a good sign, he wasn't about to force himself onto Merlin but he also needed to stake his claim. He needed to show Merlin that he was special, that he was someone who deserved to be worshipped. Leaving without a trace for almost a week killed Arthur; he had visions of Merlin shacking up with some other man, some other man who would hear all the delicious moans Arthur was now beginning to elicit from Merlin. He was so responsive, so utterly incredible and hard – hard for Arthur.

Arthur greedily took Merlins open mouthed kisses, placing both hands on Merlin's hips pressing his growing hardness against the brunette. Merlin gasped as their cocks aligned making Arthur smirk, this felt right - _perfect_.

Before Merlin could protest, Arthur slipped his hand between them dislodging the towel; it fell with a rustle to the floor. Arthur finally had free reign on his artist, so he cupped Merlin's hardness, squeezing firmly while running the length of it through his fist. Merlins cock was silky, smooth and the weight felt utterly flawless in Arthur's hand. Arthurs' lips latched onto Merlins neck, finding a sensitive spot just blow his ear which made Merlins entire body tremble. He couldn't wait to find each and every spot on Merlins body that made him squirm with desire and beg for more.

' _Fuck_ …' Merlin's breathless curse had Arthur's dick harder than titanium, which impossibly increased as Merlin's fingers valiantly attempted to unbutton Arthurs's shirt. After a moment more of slow torture, Arthur felt sorry for his trembling efforts and leant back shucking it in one go. The intake of Merlins breath as his guileless blue eyes met his, was clearly seeking permission to touch. At Arthur's almost indecipherable nod, hot hands pressed against his chest exploring, pinching and touching. Arthur's mind melted a little and he had to shake himself out of it, if this is what it felt like to have Merlins full attention - it was going to kill him. But, tonight was for Merlin – this was to show Merlin how special he was. He would get his pleasure later – hopefully if Merlin allowed them a second chance at dousing this blistering heat between them.

Arthur sucked on Merlin's tongue, switching to bite his bottom lip all whilst tightening his fist around Merlin. Merlin's breathing laboured every-time Arthur let his hand slide off the end of his cock. Arthur's chest tightened at how marvellous this felt. How astounding Merlin actually was. Arthur already knew it couldn't be a one-time casual fuck – he needed Merlin again and again and he wasn't even fully naked himself yet.

Leaning back once more, Arthur stared into Merlin's lust driven eyes, watching his magnificent expressions as he used pre-come to finger the hole of his cock; rubbing the head whilst squeezing. Merlin didn't break eye contact as his body twitched in pleasure; it was the hottest thing Arthur had ever been a part of. He wasn't sure he could live without Merlins intensity now.

When Arthur knew Merlin couldn't possibly get harder, he fell to his knees; hearing Merlin gasp his name in surprise. Arthur took a moment to savour being in this position in-front of his veritable wet-dream. How often had he imaged the taste and weight of Merlins cock in his mouth when having his showers? Too many times to count, and here he finally was - looking up at Merlin through his lashes. Arthur flicked his tongue out connecting with Merlins pulsing cock. The corresponding growl as Merlin jerked hard against the bench before looking down directly into Arthur's eyes had Arthur's dick leaking in his pants.

Arthur swirled his tongue around Merlin's prick; letting mewls of pleasure tell him exactly where to linger. Hands tightened in Arthur's hair as the brunettes body responded with small rocks to his hips. Merlin was so close to the edge already - Arthur had barely started.

While he sucked and licked, Arthur let one hand slide underneath Merlin's balls, rubbing the sensitive layer of skin behind. Before letting the sensation take hold too far, he slipped his fingers up, teasing Merlin's tight hole. Merlin gasped while thrusting deep into Arthur's mouth, his moaning incoherent words of encouragement like a salve to Arthur. More than anything, Arthur needed to be deep inside of Merlin – he was so responsive to Arthurs teasing touches he craved more.

'Couch, now,' Arthur managed to squeeze out before licking the underside of Merlins cock again, not even sure he could stop long enough for the move – Merlins prick was luscious.

'If you want me to move, you'll have to stop,' Merlin whispered Arthurs unspoken thought unsteadily, Arthur weighed up the options a second before sliding to his feet in one motion.

'Never stopping,' Arthur vowed, dragging Merlin to his new couch.

Before Merlin could tug him down into a kiss which looked oh so inviting, Arthur positioned him so he was kneeling on the seat instead. Merlins chest was flush with the back of the couch as Arthur pulled his legs apart. Pushing him forward so his arse protruded deliciously, Arthur took a moment to look his fill. Merlin was indescribable – Merlin was perfect – Merlin was finally his to touch, play with and pleasure for as long as he could make it last. And Arthur meant it to last.

Arthurs' fingers danced around Merlins pucker again, eliciting more disjointed words and groans which were fast becoming addictive. Kissing Merlins back, Arthur couldn't get over being able to touch him freely, Arthur slid to his knees once more - glad Merlin had paid a ridiculous amount of money for the soft shaggy rug.

Arthurs tongue touched the base of Merlins spine, swirling in small teasing circles making the brunettes entire body shudder, he heard a breathless "oh, gods," and smiled into the alabaster skin.

'Oh, gods yes,' Arthur mouthed as his tongue danced lower, finally running over Merlins hole for the first time. Spreading his cheeks slightly, Arthur held Merlin tightly as he jerked and gasped from Arthur's torturous ministrations. Lapping Merlin's tight hole noisily in the quietness had Arthurs stomach flipping in such a delicious way – he adored Merlins responses to this, he couldn't get enough as the tip of his wet tongue breached Merlins heat. The long low moan of abandonment wrung from Merlin was enough for Arthurs cock to jerk noticeably in his pants; squeezing his thighs together for some kind of release, he realised it wasn't forthcoming. The man Arthur was tongue deep in was his entire focus, nothing was more important at the moment then his pleasure.

Merlins wrecked voice drove him from his attentions, 'Arthur…I can't – let me…'

Arthur smiled a lazy cocksure grin, plunging his tongue in as deep as he could go wriggling as he did so; Merlin was an incoherent mess as Arthur pulled out spinning Merlin around so he was comfortably on the chair in front him. Before Merlin could raise a hand, Arthur swallowed his cock as deep as he could; sliding one finger up-to the knuckle into the space his tongue was moments before.

Merlin was clearly lost in his own world of pleasure, thrusting his hips into Arthur's greedy mouth, saying his name over and over like a mantra – the only thing keeping him real in an unreal situation. He was simply phenomenal. Arthur hummed around Merlin's cock, sliding another finger in roughly – as far as it could go, crooking his fingers finding that one spot he knew would make Merlin come undone. Merlin's hoarse cry of pleasure tore from his throat seconds later as Arthur completed him, swallowing down his saltiness.

Unexpectedly Merlin pushed him away. Arthur looked up in bewilderment for a moment; realising once again Merlin was the most gorgeous creature alive and Arthur was the luckiest man in existence. Shoving Arthur's shoulders roughly, he fell back on the rug - Merlins sated smile turning wicked and before Arthur could blink - his pants were unbuckled, off his hips and balled up at his ankles. Arthur cried out as Merlin took his prick into his mouth – sucking hard without abandon – making him gasp at how quickly this had been turned around.

What was it about Merlin which made him lose his head? Then there was nothing but sensation after wonderful sensation before Merlin pulled off with a noisy pop, moving up to align their cocks. Even though Merlin wasn't fully hard he rutted down onto Arthur, eyes not moving from the other as his hot hand grasped them both, jerking slowly. Arthurs hips stuttering upwards with each sharp twist – his cock pulsing and weeping from Merlins touch.

It was Merlin's intense unwavering gaze boring into his own which had Arthur coming embarrassingly quick against his stomach. As his heartbeat returned to some semblance of normality, Merlin kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth with the cockiest grin on his face. Arthur conceded it really was warranted.

As his mind continued to process what had just happened in a, "I can _almost_ make a coherent thought", type of way – he pulled Merlin flush against his body in a decidedly manly post-coital hug, stickiness between them aside.

'So I think this means you can now touch me anytime, anywhere – no need to surreptitiously do it.' Arthur remarked into the crown of Merlins hair with a soft smile.

Merlin stiffened slightly, so Arthur tightened his arms so he couldn't escape. '…Oh my gosh - you noticed?'

Arthur chuckled at how small Merlins voice sounded. The man was beyond cocky a moment ago, jerking them off like it was his god given right – which Arthur knew it now was - anytime. 'Merlin – I'm only human and have wanted you for months – yes I bloody well noticed…drove me fucking mad.'

Merlins rumble of laughter had Arthur grinning again, 'so I underestimated my sneakiness…'

'Not so sneaky,' Arthur agreed, as they lay on the rug, holding each other.

'Arthur?' Merlins sated voice came from just below his chin a few moments later.

Arthur hummed in response, curling the brunette tighter against him, wondering why he'd never allowed this cuddle-thing to happen before with anyone – it was oddly glorious.

'My knees are starting to kill, and I am literally stuck to you – can we clean up and move this to the bedroom?'

Arthur chuckled, 'yeah I guess we can do that. So you're saying you want another round?'

Merlin stood up gingerly, smirking down at Arthur who was still holding his breath, hoping like hell Merlin wasn't about to kick him out on his arse. The brunette pulled him to his feet, holding him flush against his body. Leaning closer, Merlin's surpassingly talented lips ghosted over Arthur's and he let a shaky breath leave his body. Pushing away, Merlin walked down the hall, calling out over his shoulder.

'Arthur, tomorrow is Sunday – you're not leaving until we've fucked and sucked each other every which way, and you're crying out for respite.'

Arthur almost tripped over the pants around his ankles in haste to Merlin's bedroom. Kicking them aside, he felt excitement and hope for the future building in his chest with every step.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day Ninety Three**

Merlin lowered himself onto Arthur's hardness, inch by glorious inch. The heat and slight twitch Arthurs cock gave as his tightness engulfed the blonde had Merlin breathe out an involuntary huff. How could one person fit inside of him so perfectly? _Because it was Arthur, that's why_. Arthur seemed to be specifically built to make Merlins toes curl in a million different ways.

Looking down into blue eyes glazed with arousal, Merlin gave a small squeeze, smirking at Arthur's wince of holding it together as he fully seated himself. They had indeed fucked and sucked each other breathless on countless occasions since Arthur stormed into his kitchen demanding his whereabouts when he'd had his "big Arthur freak out". Merlin couldn't fathom the amount of times they'd been naked teasing each other to orgasm in the last month – _one hundred? Two? Not quite enough really._

Breathing in, Merlin began to move slowly – the friction as Arthurs knees curled up behind him urged him to move faster, but he wanted it slow. He wanted to make Arthur hold as long as he could – he wanted Arthur out of control with desire and begging to come. As Arthur tried to thrust up, Merlin pushed down, holding the position so thrusting was almost impossible. He clenched while moving himself back and forward, a moan tearing through Arthur's throat, Merlins echoing moan the only tell that he was ready to lose it himself.

' _Babe_ , you're killing me,' Arthur managed to get out as his hand grasped Merlins cock which bobbed with each movement. Merlin hissed at the grip, realising if he wanted Arthur to come undone – this wouldn't help, because all he wanted to do now was get jerked off whilst fucking down on his Prattish neighbour….fuck buddy…lover…boyfriend.

A flash of memory - Arthur before him, open and ready came unbidden as Merlin rocked against Arthur, the jerk of hips bucking, making Arthur reach deeper than before. Merlins train of thought derailed as butterflies of desire and a heady weight settled in his belly – he wanted to do something to Arthur – something they'd only ever done a few times before. Arthur had to be in the right frame of mind. Through hooded eyes, Merlin gazed at the chiselled perfection of his deepest desires and knew tonight was one of those nights.

Instead of making this last, he pushed down firmer, riding Arthur – hard. Arthur's hand lost its grip on Merlins cock, which Merlin was thankful for – he needed to be ready for what was coming.

Sweat beaded on Merlins forehead, wetness formed and trickled before he could raise a hand to wipe it away, at least he was getting fitter – he hoped. Finally he let Arthur buck upwards with the full extent of his leg muscles and Merlin almost lost control of his plan - falling with the sensations ready to thrust him over the edge – he held on – just.

Arthur came with a hoarse cry, filling Merlin with his heat, the sensation almost indescribable. How could bloody Arthur Pendragon coming inside of him feel like home? Merlin grabbed the base of his own cock quickly, holding his orgasm at bay – which was almost impossible when a blonde god was lying underneath him, cock spasming deep into his arse. _Oh gods - the thought of that alone was going to get him off._

Arthur reached for Merlin's hardness, question clearly in his eyes, 'you haven't….'

'No…I'm painfully aware of that – I'm saving it. You need to be in my shower, now…'

Wide eyes full of expectation with a touch of trepidation held his for a moment as comprehension dawned. A lazy cocksure grin appeared; dissipating any form of uncertainty, because of course a Pendragon couldn't appear unsure. Arthur jumped up once Merlin gingerly moved then proceeded to touch a tender kiss to Merlins cheek making his chest thump with something unsaid, before flicking his arse and running down the hall hollering for Merlin to hurry. He was not unlike a kid being told Santa had visited.

 _Fuck_ – it hit him, and not as unexpectedly as he thought. Merlin utterly and categorically loved this preposterous man.

* * *

Arthur glanced at the picture above Merlins bed as he waited for the brunette to follow.

'So who's the hottie that posed for you – should I be jealous?' Arthur smirked then found Merlin's flush adorable – maybe he shouldn't have asked – he actually didn't want to ruin the mood if it was an ex.

'So – uh, you remember the day you saved me from the roof?' Arthur nodded, '…shirtless…' Merlin half mumbled.

Arthur swung his eyes back to the picture, heart thumping and face burning in pleasure. Merlin had sketched _him_ – then gone and fucking hung that sketch above the space he slept in every night. This perfect man was going to kill him.

Snaking his hand around the back of Merlins neck he pulled him in for a ferocious kiss, 'like I said – a complete hottie.'

Merlin's muffled laugh made Arthur's chest pump as he kissed back, hands running rampant over Arthur nakedness.

Suddenly Arthur was manhandled into Merlin's shower by the lean yet deceptively strong brunette as shivers raced down his spine at the thought of what was about to happen. They had no clear lines on who topped or bottomed – they went with the flow, but somehow they naturally went with Arthur balls deep in Merlin nineteen times out of twenty. Arthur wasn't sure when he was going to bring up to Merlin that he was the one and only person to do this to him. Arthur had never bottomed for anyone – period. It was too reckless, too out of control – too personal. So what made Merlin different?

The heat of the water and Merlins firm hands massaging his back relaxed Arthur's muscles further, a nudge of movement from his spent cock should have surprised him – it didn't. Merlin could do this to him. No-one else managed to get him half hard again in such a short space of time. He wasn't eighteen anymore and his refractory period had been non-existent in the last 6 years – but Merlin made him feel like a teen again.

'Do you know how many times I jerked off in here listening to you on the other side of the wall?' Merlin husked as he pushed Arthur face first towards the tiled wall, blue and white paisley patterns lining his vision.

'Hopefully as many times as I did…you were so slow on the uptake – I almost had to bang the wall down to get your attention some nights,' Arthur snarked, then gasped as Merlins slick finger pushed into him, filling him easily. He heard a slutty moan leave his lips.

Finger after finger followed as Arthur tried desperately to grip the slick tiles in front of him. It was no use; Merlin had him right where he wanted - Arthur suddenly his play thing. It should have induced panic – yet he cherished this odd chance to be out of control. _Uther would not be impressed_. He cut all thoughts of his father before they had an impact on his libido.

Then Merlin leant forward, trailing open-mouthed kisses against Arthurs back, sweet and sure. Just as Arthur leant into the ministrations a hard slippery cock nudged his loosened hole. Tensing slightly as he couldn't help it, Merlin pushed in slowly – too slowly as Arthur growled over his shoulder. Merlins responding chuckle making him feel like a needy bitch. Then all thought stopped as sensation took over.

He was full, stretched and pushing back for more, seeking that elusive feeling his subconscious craved. As Merlin slid almost all the way out then slammed back in, Arthurs hand fell to his side vice gripping Merlins taught thigh. Merlins staccato gasps breaking the incessant splash of water on tiles.

'Perfect – just - so fucking perfect,' Merlin grunted; Arthurs blush hidden as he dropped his head towards his chest. He didn't want to admit it – but Merlin made him feel cherished and worthy – he'd never had that before. It was intoxicating, making him light-headed.

'Fuck, Merlin, so good…love you…' Arthur ground out, only realising his blunder as Merlin's hips stuttered and all movement stopped.

A feeling of panic ushered by regret washed over Arthur, _what the hell was he thinking_ – stupid cock and pent-up feelings making him lose his mind. While his mind came up with expletive after expletive at his emotional outburst - he almost missed Merlins whispered, 'me too…I mean love you – not that this feels so good – which it does – oh fuck it…'

Relief warred with disbelief as Merlins rambling gave way to fucking Arthur in earnest, eliciting punching gasps from deep in Arthur's throat. Merlin loved him – _him_. How on earth did he manage to capture this "unicorn" of men? Arthur knew immediately he would be calling Merlin his unicorn, because he'd hate it….but not tonight.

Merlin's thrusts began an erratic dance of losing control as Arthur clenched and Merlin slammed into him once last time, spasm after spasm racking his lean frame. Arthur still half hard, didn't care – his heart was full.

Merlin pulled out of Arthur, spinning him where he stood. Faltering slightly on the slippery floor, Arthur managed to remain upright. Apprehension fled as Merlin leant in, a brilliant grin plastered on his artists face.

The kiss was messy, full of saliva, moans and unspoken promises. Arthur had never felt anything quite like this – happy and complete.

'Do you think we will like our new neighbours when we move in together?'

Arthur threw his head back and laughed, 'Well I liked you enough in the end…'

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment and Arthurs breath caught at how gorgeous the brunette was. 'Forget it – we're moving to the outback of Australia - no neighbours.'

'Agreed,' Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin tenderly, 'Now let's go pick up Boba Fett from the post office before he destroys the place…Or you know - instead we could look at those panties Will said you had.'

Merlin's cheeks flamed red as he sauntered to the bedroom and reappeared a moment later, a pair of black and red silk panties hanging from his index finger. Arthurs cock came fully to life almost jerking hard enough to pull something.

'Yep – you are going to be the death of me…' he whispered stalking towards a smirking Merlin.

Boba Fett did not get picked up for another 3 days – but in the grand scheme of things he honestly didn't mind.

 **~End~**

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading!  
**


End file.
